The Wild West and the Gang of Four Souls
by eef
Summary: Sango travels to the western town of Mercy looking to avenge her family. She meets up with an inn girl with a sketchy past, a sheriff who shouldn't be one, and his lecherous deputy who can't keep his hands to himself. [inukag sangmir]
1. End of a Journey, Start of a Freindship

(Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim over Inuyasha. So please don't sue.)  
  
End of a Journey, Start of a Friendship  
  
She had finally made it and there was no turning back. Just like there is no turning back from death and no way to bring back the dead. She would walk into the town and do what must be done. She would do it with her head held straight and high. Not because she was strong enough to move on but because nothing lay behind her but memories. Memories she wanted to avenge before remember.  
  
A she walked on, leading her horse through the dusty cow town looking for a place she could stay the night. This town, the town of Mercy, in no way deserved its name. At least in her mind it deserved it in no way. In her mind it didn't because when she found the man that killed her family she would in no way show any mercy. Mercy was for the unscarred and she had enough scars, both physical and emotionally, to haunt her for her whole life.  
  
Mercy was not the average town of the West. It was one of those towns that were written about in those trashy dime novels. The kind of town they say have gun fights in the streets and bandits hiding out everywhere. The type of town filled with the most notoriously outlaws in the whole West and the kind of town where most people die with their boots on.  
  
Mercy in fact was nothing like they said in the stories. It was almost all talk but the rumors seemed to act as a coat of paint that made one scared to walk alone there at night.  
  
The town consisted of a main street, a town center with the only tree for miles and than a number of other streets. It was a very large town considering it was practically in the middle of no where. But even no where needs a capital and Mercy was it.  
  
The town was the commerce center for the cattle ranchers and the main trade root passed straight through Mercy. So even if the surroundings were bleak and desolate the town was booming and busy.  
  
As she walked on she heard some cat calls and saw some interesting glances from a group of really obviously drunk men standing by one of the saloons. This wasn't the most respectable place a woman could be traveling alone and she knew it but she also knew she could take care of herself. She wasn't the daughter of a ranger for nothing and she'd be damned if any of those drunk off of their asses' men could shoot or rope better than her. So on she walked head held high and eyes burning from dryness challenging any man who wanted to take her on.  
  
It didn't take her long to find the first inn in the town but it did take her a little while longer to find a respectable one. She shook her heading at the truth that lies behind the planning of Western towns. First the saloon, then the house of ill repute, maybe third would be some type of supply store but more likely it would be another saloon. In the top ten, though, would be an inn where you aren't afraid to spend the night, and as she squinted through the oncoming dusk that's just what she saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl at the register looked up from the trashy dime novel as the door opened revealing a worn out women dressed in the clothes of a cow boy.  
  
It looked as if she had been traveling all day and the girl at the desk couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The heat had been unbearable lately. The type of unbearable that always made it feel like the world was coming to a breaking point.  
  
The girl at the register showed a big smile to the wary traveler.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to the Shrine Hotel. Would you like a room for the night?"  
  
The traveler gave a small smile back that briefly reached her eyes but then disappeared just as quickly.  
  
"I would love a room if one is available but I need to take care of my horse first. She has had a very hard day. Can I get extra care for her here?"  
  
The desk girl nodded in agreement, "I'll take care of your horse right a way. She'll get better care then any of the others in our stable. So you don't have to worry. First though, I must get your name down and your room assigned."  
  
The traveler looked relieved having finally found a place to rest from her journey and someone who seemed to have a heart in this hell hole of the west, "My name is Sango." She replied.  
  
The girl at the register smiled some at the relief that spread across Sango's face. "Nice to meet you Sango. My name is Kagome." 


	2. A Walk Through the Desert

(Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any claim over Inuyasha. So please don't sue.)  
  
2) A Race Through the Desert  
  
"God damn it Miroku!! Is it really that hard to avoid the one woman in town that you can't have?"  
  
"How could I have ever resisted such a goddess? Was I supposed to know she was the mayor's daughter?"  
  
"You should have known because I told you. One day you are going to get you wandering hands cut off and then what are you going to do you moron?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked down the long and dusty trail that seemed to stretch on forever. They did have horses when they left for the small neighboring town of Alville, or some other weird name like that, but the townsfolk decided to let the horses loose into the desert as a way of punishment. So there they were, walking around in the middle of no where without any horses, water, or food. It was about 11 am, from what Inuyasha and the day promised to be as hot as the last few weeks had been.  
  
"God damn it, we're in the middle of hell from all that I can tell and that's not a place I've been wantin' to see earlier than I have to." Inuyasha spat on the ground and started to scan the horizon. Nothing he concluded, the place holds up pretty true to its desert. They wouldn't die out there, but it sure as hell wouldn't be a fun walk back to Mercy.  
  
Inuyasha scowled again as he turned back to Miroku. "I can't keep bailing you out of things Miroku, and you know it. I have a job to do back in Mercy."  
  
"O yes, sheriff Inuyasha, how could I forget? I hope that I did not interfere with your goodness and signs of compassion, which you of course, would be displaying right now towards that worthy people of Mercy. I must ask for your sincere apologies as your underling, for causing you so much distress." Miroku drawled this out with a bit too much sarcasm, but the more the merrier he figured when talking about Inuyasha's newly acquired position. "You're about as much of a sheriff as I am a priest."  
  
"The funny thing about that Miroku is you would have been a priest if you hadn't asked one of the sisters to bear your child. How the hell did a lech like you ever think you'd want to be a priest anyways? I on the other hand me being chosen to be the sheriff is about as stupid, only to be topped by me having you as a deputy."  
  
"Well that's what happens when you scare the shit out of everyone. People hope that naming you the sheriff will keeping you from robbing for a living, and the reason I'm your deputy is because your really all talk and you couldn't rob an old lady or shoot the broad side of a barn." With the last comment said Miroku took off for some bushes just off the trail.  
  
Before Inuyasha could react, and smack him so hard his face would stick that way, Miroku jumped on one of the horses that were hiding behind the bushes.  
  
"Race you to the Shrine Inuyasha. Let's see if you can actually beat me for once." With that Miroku was off.  
  
Inuyasha barely had to hear the last bit of Miroku's speech before he took off after him. No way was he going to let that smartass beat him at the thing he does best.  
  
Their horses were both amazing animals. Fast and with long strides, it didn't matter that they weren't pure breeds because they could beat just about every other horse west of the Mississippi.  
  
Off they tore down the dusty trail into the wilderness that lay wide in front of them. One could see for miles in that part of the country which made it ideal for bandits to see law men coming and ideal for horse racing, if the rider and horse were up to it.  
  
The trail soon turned to run along the river that was Mercy's life line.  
  
The river was large and fairly deep at that point. It came down from the mountains where it was fed by snow. So even if the day was hotter than hell the water was still ice cold.  
  
Miroku got an idea from that thought. Inuyasha was still a good distance away from Miroku and Miroku could easily win this race on his horse Wind Tunnel. But what would the fun in that be?  
  
Miroku eased his horse down into a slower gallop so it wouldn't be too obvious as to what he was doing. He then positioned himself so that he could his legs over for a good kick when the time came.  
  
Inuyasha had no idea that Miroku was planning anything. He was so worked up about trying to beat Miroku that he didn't even see the move coming, but when Miroku pulled up on his horse to stop suddenly and then swung his legs over to kick Inuyasha off his horse into the river, Inuyasha sure as hell felt it.  
  
"What the fuc....." Was about all Inuyasha could get in before he hit the water and felt like hell just froze over.  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU MIROKU!!! Do you have any idea how fucking cold this water is?"  
  
Miroku at that point had fallen off his horse laughing hysterically at the sight of a very wet and very cold Inuyasha trying to catch his breath in at the edge of the bank.  
  
"Hahaha I ... (gasp) ... never thought ..... (gasp)... you. Hahaha you look like a wet puppy."  
  
Miroku stopped laughing when Inuyasha put the barrel of his gun to Miroku's temple but Miroku had seen the end of that barrel so many times it didn't even faze him.  
  
"Is that any way for a man of your position to treat his underlings? You really need to control that temper of yours. What do you think Kagome would say if I told her you held me at gun point, again?"  
  
"Do you think that I care what that bitch would think? Like I listen to her." But despite what Inuyasha said he put his gun down and walked to get on his horse, which had stopped a little ways up the rode.  
  
"Speaking of the lovely Kagome, isn't this a race to the Shrine Inn and shouldn't they be serving lunch about now?" With that Miroku was off again with Inuyasha on his heels. Nothing got Inuyasha moving faster than the thought of ramen and nothing got Miroku moving faster than scoping out if there were any new women staying at the inn.  
  
~~~~~  
PLEASE REVIEW  
I don't care what you say just say anything.  
(But being helpful and giving advice though would be nice too.)  
(Also if you see any obvious typos you can point them out) 


	3. Pancakes and The Past

It was morning and Sango had gotten up feeling better than she had in months. She had ordered a bath the night before and then slept deeper than she thought possible. If it wasn't for why she visited the town in the first place, Sango would have felt like she was on the best get away vacation in her life.  
  
She yawned and looked out the window and was amazed to see that it was already pretty late in the morning.  
  
Wow who would have thought I was that tired or that I could trust this place enough to sleep so deep?  
  
Sango got up, washed her face and then got dressed in her normal clothes. She wore a large green skirt and a pink shirt on top, which was normal enough for a girl. What was not normal for a normal girl was the holster she wore with two pistols and a pouch she carried with various gun powders and explosives. Sango was not a woman you wanted to mess with.  
  
The last thing she put on was a locket with a picture of her brother and father together in it. The locket was her prized possession; it held a picture of the two people she had loved most in the world. It was her way of remembering them without having to dwell in the past. Sango walked out of her room and down the stair case to the front room of the building. She then took a swinging door off to the side that led into the saloon and restaurant part of the inn.  
  
The room had only a few people in it. Most people who were eating there had already left since it was well past breakfast and the saloon only got really busy after the ranches near the town called it a day.  
  
Kagome was finishing clearing off the tables and cleaning up after any messes. When she saw Sango she smiled brightly and waved.  
  
Kagome remembered the first time she had come to the town looking just as worn out and desolate as Sango had looked the night before. It was hell and if someone hadn't helped her out then she didn't know what she would have done. Kagome knew how much a smile and a place to rest could help.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked while balancing some dishes on one of her hips.  
  
Sango was relieved to see the woman that had helped her the night before. Kagome seemed so warm and inviting, the smile that she had on her face made her feel like they were already friends and a friend was something she really needed right then. Sango couldn't help but smile back, "Yes I slept very well. The rooms are so clean and nice here and you have been so helpful."  
  
Kagome looked pleased by the compliment. "Would you like some food now? The breakfast cook just took off but I can make something for you. And since I don't have to serve anyone else do you mind if I eat with you?"  
  
Sango liked both ideas. She had been traveling for so long alone. She really wanted to be around people again. She was tired thinking about things all on her own and she needed to talk things out with someone who would understand. No matter how much she loved her horse Kirara, traveling was very boring.  
  
"I would love to Miss. Kagome if it wouldn't be too much effort." Sango said with a grateful smile.  
  
"Ack, no need for such formalities. It's just Kagome for you. Now come on back to the kitchen. It isn't too big but I like it fine."  
  
Kagome led the way to a swinging saloon door at the back of the room. She held it opened for Sango to walk through.  
  
"Hey Paul," She called to the bar tender, "I'm going to be in the kitchen if anyone needs me, ok?" He nodded and Kagome followed Sango into the adjacent room.  
  
The kitchen was small, like Kagome said, but it made up for the size in how bright and cheery it was. The kitchen had a screen door and two windows that led out to a back porch. It had a wood burning stove in one corner and a large basin with an indoor pump attached to it. There were a few cabinets and a table with a white and blue checkered table cloth on it, also in the room. The kitchen was beautifully clean and organized.  
  
Sango walked to the screen door to look at the porch just outside of it. It was a fairly large porch that gave great shade and was a few steps off of the ground. The stables and coral for the inn were near but off to one side, as to not block the view.  
  
From the porch you could see for miles. The landscape was a rusty color with high plateaus in the distance that dominated the view and gave you that awe inspiring perspective as to how small you really are.  
  
Added to that there was a small garden with a few bushes and hardy flowers clinging to the shade of the building in an attempt to survive. The garden was clearly well cared for, and was just as beautiful in its quaintness as the landscape was for magnificence. The two together combined to produce a contrast that made both all the more beautiful.  
  
"It's gorgeous Kagome." Sango said as she looked out the back door.  
  
"Ya, the porch is one of the best things about living here on the edge of town. Since the inn's my home I can go sit out there whenever I have time off." They stood there for awhile at the screen door till Sango's stomach reminded both of them that no matter how nice the view was food, at the moment, was better.  
  
"I think I'll make some pancakes, if that's all rights with you. I hate to brag but my pancakes are amazing."  
  
Sango sat on a stool and watched Kagome cook the pancakes. She was at awe. Having grown up with only her brother, her dad, and a bunch of rangers it wasn't amazing that Sango hadn't been taught to be an amazing cook.  
  
Sango had tried to cook for all the men once when she was about 12. The night ended badly with half the people trying to put out the fire that gotten started and the other half were sick from food poisoning.  
  
From then on she cooked for herself alone, and it usually was simple stuff that didn't taste very good. You really can't be too picky about what you'll eat when you're in the middle of the desert trying to track down criminals.  
  
When Kagome finished cooking, they took the plates out onto the back porch to eat. The day was already boiling and since there was both shade and a slight breeze out on the porch, it was the best they could get.  
  
"Ugg. When is this heat going to let up? I know we live in a desert but honestly I feel like I'm in the middle of a fire." Kagome grumbled as she shoved half a pancake in her mouth.  
  
Sango made a noise in agreement having her mouth completely stuffed with pancakes. Damn these are good. Kagome wasn't lying.  
  
"So Sango, what brings you to the town of Mercy in the middle of hell?"  
  
"O that" Sango said as she swallowed her last mouthful with a little difficulty. She was almost hoping that she wouldn't have to tell this woman, with such a happy façade, that she was here to kill someone, but she didn't want to lie to Kagome either.  
  
"I'm here to find the man that murdered my family and the other rangers that we lived with." Sango said this while looking off into the distance and then back at Kagome to see her reaction.  
  
Kagome answered different than Sango thought she would have. Looking off into the distance also and then back at Sango she said in a perfectly normal voice, "Well I bet you've come to the right place to find a murderer. There are a lot of sick bastards in this town."  
  
Sango could feel that behind Kagome's normal appearance of innocents and goodness was a person who had gone through a lot of stuff in her life.  
  
Sorrow and despair always recognize each other and both women on the porch felt the connection that had been formed between two people who have gone through a lot and kept going on with their lives.  
  
After a few minutes of blankly staring at the view with Kagome, Sango figured she could ask a few questions too.  
  
"Do your parents own this inn Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's face fell for a second as if thinking about something painful and then returned to its normal appearance, "Umm no. I'm actually not related to Kaede, she's the person who owns and runs the inn. Kaede gave me a job here when I came into town about three months ago. I was pretty desperate for work but I still had my pride and that won't get you food. So a friend helped me find Kaede and she offered me a job. I've worked here ever since doing pretty much anything that needs to be done including the cooking at lunch."  
  
Sango wondered about Kagome's family and how she ended up in this town of all places, but there was a tone in her voice and that fall in her face that told her to not satisfy her curiosity.  
  
Kagome got up to take both of the plates in to wash but Sango insisted on helping also. "Aren't we friends enough to have you let me do this?"  
  
"Yes, but I feel bad you being a guest in all to do all the work but if you must at least let me help you?"  
  
Together the girls worked on their dishes and then moved to some left over from the morning.  
  
When they were about done Kagome's curiosity got the best of her. "So who is the man you're after? I know everyone around here better than just about anyone else. If it isn't prying too much, I might be able to help you if you tell me who you are after."  
  
"I don't mind telling you at all, and your help would be very welcomed."  
  
Sango put down the last dish she had to dry and hung up the cloth she was using. She then turned her attention back to Kagome's question.  
  
"The man that murdered my family and my world and the man who is going to die very soon, is the Dog Demon Bandit, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome dropped the plate she had been washing and looked up with a look of shock and confusion on her face, but before she could utter a word to contradict what Sango had just said, two men came walking into the kitchen.  
  
One of the men was a very wet and had black hair. The other had long white hair and had a very smug look on his face.  
  
"Hello Lovely Kagome," said the one with black hair. "I'm sorry about the water that I'm tracking into your beautiful kitchen." "Was it really necessary to push me into that damn watering trough Inuyasha?" He said turning back to Inuyasha who was still wearing that damn smug look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but before he could he felt the unmistakable touch of a cold barrel of a gun against the side of his head. This was a position he liked just about as much as he liked the look of pure hatred coming from the woman holding the gun.  
  
How the hell was he going to get out of this one and what the fuck did he do this time?  
  
Thank you for reading. Please reply it would be very helpful. 


	4. Someone they trusted

(Last Time) Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but before he could he felt the unmistakable touch of a cold barrel of a gun against the side of his head. This was a position he liked just about as much as he liked the look of pure hatred coming from the woman holding the gun. How the hell was he going to get out of this one and what the fuck did he do this time?  
  
Damn it, I didn't even see her hand move to her gun. She's got too much skill to just knock the gun away, thought Inuyasha as soon as his ability to think returned.  
  
Sango was standing there perfectly calm and perfectly still with the gun held motionless at the side of Inuyasha's head. If it wasn't for the tears in her eyes, you would have thought she was an experienced and cold blooded assassin, to whom death had no effect. The tears showed the pain though, the tears showed her soul.  
  
"SANGO DON'T!!!! Stop, don't shoot him." Kagome gasped.  
  
"I have to; I have to avenge my family; I have to put them to rest. This is the only way"  
  
"Fine then, go kill the man who killed them but Inuyasha wasn't him."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome for a split second in disbelief but a split second was all Inuyasha needed.  
  
Too fast for anyone to follow his movements Inuyasha grabbed the gun from Sango's hand and emptied the bullets onto the floor. He then dropped the gun to the floor and kicked it to Miroku, who was too fascinated by the beautiful would-be assassin in front of him to notice.  
  
"I know it was him. I'd never forget the name they told me? I won't stop now just because he's your friend. I'll never rest until he's dead!"  
  
With that Sango reached down into her boot, pulled out her dagger and threw it at Inuyasha.  
  
Now Sango was never one to brag about her talents; so if you asked Sango if she could throw a dagger she'd say that she was pretty decent at it and could usually hit things if she tried. The truth was that decent didn't even come close to describing Sango's talent in this area. Sango had never missed one of her targets and none of her targets ever been dodged or blocked; that is until now.  
  
Inuyasha caught the dagger about an inch away from his throat and dug it into the cutting board.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here and why the FUCK do you want to kill me?!?!?" Inuyasha was pissed now, and I mean this close to killing this girl in front of him. But Inuyasha had learned something, no matter how mad he was an angry Kagome was worse and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared of a pissed off Kagome and wouldn't harm anything she wanted alive. It was plain that she knew this girl and wanted her alive so that meant hands off.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. What could she say to convince Sango that Inuyasha hadn't done killed her family? How could you convince someone of that?  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was in his specialty, negotiating with an attractive woman. He also knew, for probably the first and last time in his life, that he shouldn't take advantage of this lady at this point in time.  
  
"Excuse me madam but I feel that we might have a misunderstanding between all of us. I'm sure that a lovely goddess such as your self would never forget or lie about something so tragic, but I am positive also that my friend here would never harm someone such as your self so cruelly. Please tell us how you know it was Inuyasha that murdered your family?"  
  
Sango look at the man warily. Anyone who could lay it on that thick must have something up his sleeve, but Sango answered him none the less. "It was a man by the name of Onigumo who informed me. He was the newest ranger to our group and was the only survivor of the massacre."  
  
It was then that Sango heard from Inuyasha the most impressive display of non-school oriented English that she had ever heard, and that is a lot to be said for someone who was completely raised by a group of men.  
  
"You seem to know the man I speak." Sango stated.  
  
She really didn't know who to believe anymore. Inuyasha was the man she had sworn to kill but his reactions were not one of a guilty person but someone with a lot of anger issues.  
  
Miroku answered her question, "Yes we all know him and you should too. Have you ever heard of a man called Naraku?"  
  
"Yes I know who he is but..." Sango voice was getting louder and more distressed as she started putting things together, "but no, no it couldn't have been the same person!! No, we would have recognized him or figured it out. My family was the best damn group of rangers in the West!! How could we have let ourselves be tricked like that? HOW CAN MY ENTIRE FAMILY, MY ENTIRE LIFE BE GONE JUST LIKE THAT?!?!?"  
  
Sango was kneeling on the floor by that point shaking but not crying. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. It was easy to not realize that everything was gone when you had a set goal in front of you, but when that goal was questioned everything came tumbling down. Now all that she had been trying to out run came back to her. The realization that she was alone now hit her like a piercing blast of cold wind that froze her entire self.  
  
Miroku's heart felt for Sango. She needed someone to be there for her and she needed time and peace so that she could sort it all out.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside the girl as if hearing Miroku's thoughts and gave her a hug. "Miroku, could you help me get Sango up to her room? It's just a the top of the stairs."  
  
Miroku reached down and picked up Sango who was still shaking. Who knows if she even noticed that a man she didn't know was holding her. At that moment she really didn't notice anything.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I've got her and I won't try anything. You should get some herbal tea for her to drink, something that will calm her." Miroku then went into the main room and up the stairs to put Sango in her bed.  
  
A few minutes later he returned down stairs, still with a somber look on his face. "She fell asleep even before I put her down. Kagome, you should go check on her in an hour or so."  
  
Kagome shook her head in sympathy, "She has been holding so much in that she shouldn't have. The shock of losing everything must have just hit and knowing that it was someone who they trusted who killed them must have made it too much to bear."  
  
Inuyasha was sitting there not all too sure of what to do. He didn't like thinking about sad things, it was just too hard. He really didn't know how to react to situations like this. Inuyasha also hated to see the usually cheerful and up beat Kagome so sad and downcast. So Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of to get everyone's minds off of such a sad event, he acted like himself.  
  
"So wench are you going to cook us ramen or are you going to keeping moping around and wasting time, 'cause its about time we were fed?"  
  
Inuyasha was happy that Kagome was sad no longer and though his heart wouldn't regret what he said, his ears and his stomach probably would. Kagome had the look on her face that scared him and told him that he would never eat again as long as he lived which was looking to be a very short period of time.  
  
"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVEN TALK TO YOU WHEN YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT. YOU ARE THE MOST EGOTISTITICAL, SELF CENTERED..."  
  
Miroku shrugged and stopped listening at that point. IT looked as though Inuyasha had really set Kagome off this time, and he knew from experience that she could go one like this for a long time.  
  
Kagome would eventually calm down. They would ultimately get food. So the key was to wait it out and put ear plugs in.  
  
Miroku walked to the porch and sat down looking attentively out across the desert but thinking only of the woman upstairs. Was she going to be okay?  
  
As Always thank you so much for reading and please give me any advice that you come up with. My next chapter is going to start getting more into a plot and the settings around Mercy so remember a) Mercy doesn't exist and nothing in this story does so I can be as historically wrong as I want. b) I'll probably make up a lot of things to have this story work, one in particular is the Native American Tribes in this story, and they aren't at all real. c) If there is anything offensive or not pc it is because time period wise, a lot of people were close minded assholes. Yours truly, FeFe 


	5. Boredom and Heat

A week passed by peacefully for the law officers of Mercy. Peacefully, meaning Inuyasha was bored out of his mind.  
  
Miroku was probably in the fancy houses or trying to sneak up to Sango's rooms. Inuyasha didn't know and he didn't really care. All he knew was that he was losing it from doing nothing all day.  
  
It used to be that if he got bored he would take his horse and go on a journey. He and Miroku usually went to "borrow" certain valuable things that might not be inside the law per say, but at least it passed the time. These excursions usually took up a lot of time and Inuyasha was rarely in Mercy, even after being appointed sheriff.  
  
Now Inuyasha and Miroku traveled little from Mercy. Inuyasha blamed it on a loss of interest in things they could borrow; the challenge had left the profession. In truth he just couldn't stand the thought of leaving Kagome unprotected. More than that, he really couldn't imagine going more than a few days without seeing, talking and arguing with Kagome.  
  
All of this he would never admit to himself. He never wanted to confess, even to himself, how much he depended on Kagome and how much she meant to him. It was doubtful, at least at the rate things were going that he would ever realize how much he needed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was standing under the one tree in the town, looking down Main Street. The tree was said to be holy or enchanted; how else could a large tree ever survive in the desert? It must have been hundreds of years old and most tribes in the area still viewed it as a holy sight. The tree was Inuyasha's favorite place.  
  
How the hell is it still so fucking hot!!!!  
  
Inuyasha took off his cowboy hat and wiped his brow. His whole outfit really wasn't the most cooling of things. It, like everything in the West, was designed more for survival than comfort.  
  
The clothes he wore were made to protect from the elements and other harmful situations. His black hat was to shield him from the sun. It was old, black, worn out, and showing that it had seen plenty of use and more than enough sun. Like his hat, his boots, pants, and vest were also originally pitch black but now had faded to a more worn and sun bleached color. Is shirt was still as bright of red as the day he first got it. His shirt was no product of eastern cities. It was made of a tough and durable material of desert known by the Indian tribes of the area.  
  
Beside Inuyasha on the ground was the last piece of his out fit, a long black coat, which was part of why so many people feared Inuyasha. Would you really want to see a man dress almost entirely in black coming at you with a scowl on his face, coat and bright white hair flapping in the wind? It is just one of those sights that says guy you wouldn't want to piss off. Plus, in Inuyasha's case, if you throw in two guns and a tomahawk, the whole look screams guy you don't want to piss off.  
  
The fact that Inuyasha carried guns really didn't faze a single person. However the piece of information that he could kill a person without even looking at where he was pointing the gun scared people shitless. Inuyasha was well known for his skill with guns, only to be rivaled by myths about individuals who lived in the isolated settlements of almost forgotten original pioneers.  
  
Inuyasha's tomahawk made him one of a kind and above any contesters. He could use it, thought rarely did, and with deadly precision. The skill he had with it might scare people but there was a different reason people were terrified of it and that was because of what it symbolized.  
  
The tomahawk, called the Tetsusaiga, was Inuyasha's only inheritance from his father, the former chief of the Inu-Tribe of Indians. It symbolized that Inuyasha was not from society, he was from a group of people that were little understood and therefore greatly feared.  
  
The Inu-Tribe was the military and intellectual power of the West even for new settlers. They controlled almost all of the unsettled territory and were the reason that the Wild West was still sparsely populated. There were stories about what happened to ill prepared settlers that crossed the Inu's, stories that you didn't want to hear while you were eating.  
  
The fact that Inuyasha was half Indian, not to mention having connections with the most notorious tribe in the West, was the leading motivation that had made people choose him as sheriff and yet hesitate to even look at him while walking down the street. To them he was a savage who it was better to humor than to piss off; to them he was a tool to scare off anyone who wanted to challenge Mercy; to them he wasn't a human being.  
  
That was before Kagome had come. She had changed things for him more than she could ever imagine. People still didn't have the guts to look him in the eye, but, at least in Mercy, people didn't move to the other side of the street when he walked down it. It was still bad in other towns but Mercy was slowly getting used to him.  
  
There were three people in Mercy who knew Inuyasha for who he really was. One of them was a relative, the second was his childhood friend, and the third was a girl who he couldn't figure out. Inuyasha had never told these people how much they meant to him, he might not have realized it himself, but if it wasn't for them he probably wouldn't know how to be human, for how could one know how to love and show mercy if none was ever shown to him?  
  
As much as Inuyasha was feared and hated by the town of Mercy, it would have been worse living with the tribe. The Inu-Tribe despised blood taint and that was all they viewed him as. He was the Chief's son who should have never happened because the Chief was not supposed to become weak and fall in love with an outsider. He should have killed her, but he didn't, and this was what caused Inuyasha to be born and Inutaisho's death warrant to be sealed by opposing forces in the tribe.  
  
When Inuyasha's brother became chief he made up for Inutaisho's "weakness" towards humans, more than enough. Sesshomaru, now tribal leader, felt nothing but hatred and disgust for the settlers. People were terrified of him. No one, either settler or Indian, ever went up against Sesshomaru; that is except for two people, Inuyasha and Naraku, and Sesshomaru was going to make them pay for it.  
  
This wasn't a very happy thought for Inuyasha. Fighting his brother always turned out to be a very painful experience and the last thing he needed was to have one more troubling matter hanging over his head.  
  
Inuyasha had enough problems as it was. He was the bridge between the two harsh worlds. He couldn't find his place in either, so he built a bridge between them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood at the front door of the Shrine Inn and stared down the street looking for Inuyasha.  
  
He's probably by that tree of his, brooding like usual.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked down the road to find him. It's never good to leave people to think by themselves for too much time, especially when none of the things that are being thought about are pleasant. She wasn't going to let him feel sorry for himself no matter how much of an ass he was being.  
  
Ever since Kagome arrived in Mercy she had had a very interesting relationship with Inuyasha. They both drove each other crazy. No one could get under Inuyasha's skin quite like Kagome and no one drove Kagome too her end like Inuyasha. They were quite a pair to see arguing; Miroku had even tried to sell tickets to their fights on occasions. No matter how much they bickered they had a connection that couldn't be denied.  
  
Kagome continued down the street, fanning herself with her hand as a way to beat off the ever oppressing heat.  
  
She saw Inuyasha sitting there with a piece of straw in his mouth and a distant look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you come back inside? I know you love acting all macho but it is hotter than Hades out here. So give it up and come in."  
  
Inuyasha did his 'keh' thing and turned away.  
  
That damn idiot. I don't have to be out here. I came out being nice and trying to get him to come inside but noooo he had to ignore me that's it I don...  
  
Kagome got cut off when Inuyasha jumped up and knocked her down under him.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome approaching and was slightly annoyed by her interrupting his thoughts.  
  
He nodded his head to acknowledge that he knew she was there and then sat back to listen to her.  
  
He knew he should go and save her the trouble of telling him, it really was too hot to be out, but what was the fun in just obeying her. Arguing with Kagome seemed more tempting and interesting.  
  
His thoughts turned to what Kagome was saying but only replied in his mind.  
  
Where the hell do I have to go to get any privacy out here?  
  
It is hot but that doesn't mean I have to listen to her.  
  
Keh is definitely the coolest word in the world. Only I know what it means.  
  
Wow I didn't know she could turn that color red.  
  
Is she counting to ten to calm down?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
A glint of silver and someone in black holding it could barely be seen hiding down the street.  
  
That guy can't be aiming for me; he doesn't have the angle... SHIT KAGOME!!  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Both bullets hit the center of the trunk as Inuyasha quickly took Kagome out pinning her under him. The splinters sprayed down on them and Inuyasha tried to protect Kagome from them.  
  
The shooter waited just long enough to see if he missed before taking off down the street. BUT no matter how fast the shooter was Inuyasha, and especially a pissed off Inuyasha, was faster.  
  
"HELL NO!! You're going to pay for that!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha took off running after him fueled by the thought of anyone trying to hurt Kagome, and Kagome took after Inuyasha to try to keep him from killing the guy.  
  
Ya, run away that's a good thought; like you'll ever make it. There was really no hope for this guy in Inuyasha's mind.  
  
With one final leap Inuyasha had the attacker pinned to the ground and knocked out. He was about to beat the crap out of the man but Kagome grabbed his arm.  
  
"This guy just tried to kill you and you want me to show him mercy?!?"  
  
"No by all means beat him up after but I want to know who sent him first."  
  
Inuyasha brought back his hand for a minute then decided she had a point.  
  
He grabbed the man, threw him over his back and snarled, "Fine I'll put him in the cell for now, but when we are done getting answers from this guy and when I'm done it aint gonna be pretty."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it is next chapter that gets more into the plot and action of the whole story. This one was a lot about Inuyasha and a little on the slow side. I want to say I love everyone for reading the story and thank you so much for reviewing for all of those who have. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I love people's opinions and no matter what they are they will probably be helpful. 


	6. Black Tattoos

(I've forgotten to do the disclaimer for a few chapters so here it goes) Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, have any claim over Inuyasha, so  
please don't sue. (I don't really have anything you would want.) (This  
applies to all chapters from now on)  
Sango sat in her room gazing out the window but looking at nothing at all. Her mind was in another world completely.  
  
She had been in a daze for about a week now, only leaving her room to visit Kirara and to eat meals when no one else, but Kagome, was in the inn.  
  
Sango didn't really need to be crammed up in her room, she was strong enough to get out, and even probably to leave the inn, but she didn't feel up to dealing with people quite yet.  
  
While Sango was zoned out at the window, a commotion on the street finally caught her eye and dragged her from her conscious comatose state.  
  
Walking down the street was Inuyasha, with a kicking man over his shoulder, and Kagome, dragging Miroku by the ear, looking very pissed off while doing it.  
  
Sango, curious about what was going on, decided to go down stairs and listen to them.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome huffed up to the door of the inn, walked in, and threw Miroku down in a chair, as Inuyasha was tying their prisoner to another chair near by.  
  
Kagome walked a few steps away from Miroku before turning heel and glaring at him with all the power of the sun.  
  
"We need to tie you to a tree Miroku. Then when we need you we'll be able actually find you."  
  
"It isn't that hard to find him, really. All you half to do is go to the nearest group of women or the nearest whore house." Said an amused Inuyasha, while concentrating on the ropes he was working with.  
  
"That's not the point, and you know it Inuyasha. Don't tell me you aren't annoyed with him by now."  
  
"By now? I have known him half my life, and I was annoyed with him the first day we met."  
  
Miroku looked up sheepishly from the floor, and then with his 'o so smooth get me out of trouble voice' he spoke up to interrupt the already bickering pair in front of him.  
  
"Now Miss. Kagome you know that I would never try to inconvenience you in any way. I am sorry if I am drawn to beautiful women like a moth to a flame, but let me assure you that this weakness is such that I can not fight it."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows at this. Then deciding that the comment was better left ignored, she rolled her eyes, and moved her attention instead to the prisoner in the corner.  
  
"Inuyasha do you want to start getting information out of this guy, or should we let the want-a-be ladies man take the first crack."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the man in the chair and gave him a look that said 'I am going to make you wish you were never born'. This was his favorite part of the sheriff job, scaring the crap out of prisoners.  
  
Kagome saw that look in Inuyasha's eye and sighed again. "On second thought, Miroku you go first. I trust you to not kill the guy before we are done talking to him."  
  
Miroku grinned and stood up, dusting off his clothes with utmost grace. He then looked at Inuyasha and winked, Time to get the good cop bad cop routine going.  
  
"My name is Miroku. I'm the deputy in Mercy. Excuse me sir but if you wouldn't mind telling me, I would like to know why you are here and who you are working for?" Miroku thought it was good to start off with manners and introductions of the business one was conducting. If the man didn't want to play his way then he would let his, not polite, partner at the prisoner.  
  
The man spat at Miroku and scowled. "I am never going to give you anything."  
  
Miroku shook his head. Why did everyone want to do it the hard way? "I'm afraid that isn't going to work for us, but if you don't want to tell me anything, I'm sure my partner would love to get it from you. Though, his methods aren't as painless as mine, they seem to be just as effective."  
  
Inuyasha at that moment was sitting on a table a little ways away cracking his knuckles to give the ultimate effect. He loved playing the bad partner and he was damned good at the role.  
  
The prisoner's constitution was starting to weaken, but he still had more fear of his boss than anyone else on the world. Hell, no one even knew his name, but there was one thing everyone did know about his boss. No man ever crossed his boss and lived to tell about it. Inuyasha took the man's silence as an invitation to begin his sort of interrogation, the hands on kind.  
  
"Yes Miroku, I would love to talk to our prisoner, well not so much talk. I'm sure our prisoner will enjoy my type interrogation much more anyways."  
  
As Inuyasha approached the prisoner with an evil stare in his eyes, the man started struggling, in vain, to get free from his ropes. He looked, or so Miroku thought, remarkably like a fish as he was stretching his neck this way and that in an attempt to get as far away from the approaching sheriff as possible. Wait a second, what's that on the guy's neck?  
  
Getting up Miroku moved in front of Inuyasha and hit a pressure point on the back of the guy's neck, knocking him out. Miroku then moved the collar out of the way to reveal an inch wide spider tattoo on the backside of the prisoner's neckline. Miroku's eyes went wide at the sight of the tattoo and let out a low whistle.  
  
Inuyasha, slightly annoyed by the interruption, He just had to interrupt the best part, tried to see what Miroku had found. It took a lot to interest Miroku enough to get a whistle.  
  
"Hey not-so-holy-boy, what you got there?"  
  
When Miroku moved his hand away so that Inuyasha could see the tattoo also, Inuyasha let out a lot more than a whistle. If it had been a decent town they were in, some huffy Matron would have probably cuffed his ears for the display of language he used to express his point of surprise.  
  
"Fuck, it can't mean that they are back." Inuyasha walked to the window then turned around addressing Miroku again, "Damn it, I mean the Black Spiders were wiped out years ago."  
  
Miroku gave a shrug that wasn't all that encouraging, "Well, they never were wiped out definitely. They just kind of disappeared. No one knows what happened."  
  
"Damn it Miroku, the last thing we need is to have that psychopath gang back. I don't want them coming around and pissing me off."  
  
Miroku looked at the prisoner with concern, "Inuyasha if they are back, I think we'll have a lot more problems than them just pissing you off."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were too absorbed with the idea of a long thought dead gang being back, to notice the look on Kagome's face at the mention of the Black Spider gang; but the woman hiding behind the door, could not help but notice the petrified and deathly looking shock that seemed to hit Kagome. What is that about? Sango walked into the room and straight to Kagome, whom she thought was going to faint.  
  
"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked as she laid a hand on the other woman's arm.  
  
Kagome seemed to come out of a daze as she managed to squeak back an affirmative, "Ya, I'm fine. Just a little shocked that's all."  
  
Sango nodded but still something nagged at her mind. She was shocked too, but that look of petrified terror was not a normal reaction you would get, even if it was after hearing something about the Black Spider gang. Hmmm, I wonder if Kagome has a connection to them.  
  
Kagome noticed the still incredulous eyes of Sango on her, and so to avoid any further inquiry she said, "You know what it is getting late. I think I'll go make some dinner in the kitchen."  
  
With that Kagome slipped through the door to the kitchen. Sango was about to follow her when Miroku, who realized the mysterious woman from upstairs was in his presence, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"My lovely Sango, Kagome informed us that you were a Ranger. If this is true you must know more than Inuyasha or me about the Black Spider Gang, since it was the Rangers that investigated their disappearance."  
  
Sango sighed at the door. It was probably better to leave Kagome alone for awhile, but she was going to figure out what all of that was about later. Kagome wasn't going to be able to run into her kitchen sanctuary then. O know Sango was on a mission about the truth and she was one woman that never gave up on missions.  
  
Directing her attention to the purple clad man, who was getting too close to her for comfort, Sango asked, "Do you want the long story or the short one?"  
  
Miroku gave his patented make-girls-swoon-at-the-knees smiles, and answered in his usual suave voice, "If it is you speaking, my lovely Sango, I want to hear the longest story known to man."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at that, Wow that ex-priest doesn't waste his time with women does he?  
  
Sango wasn't all that sure how to react to the man in front of her. She wasn't used to guys showing the least bit of interest in her, and he had a beautiful smile...her train of thought ended there, however as she felt a hand gently rubbing her posterior.  
  
WHAM!!!! Down went the ex-priest, now with a lovely hand print on his face. Sango was bright red and furious. Why I ought to. How could a man like that still be alive? I bet he does that to everywoman he meets. Why hasn't anyone killed him yet?  
  
Inuyasha was bowled over in laughter. HAHAHAHA!!! That bastard finally got what he deserved.  
  
"That...haha... was....gasp...great." Inuyasha was actually starting to like the woman in front of him. Despite the whole trying to kill him thing, she was alright.  
  
"Sango could you ignore that idiot on the ground and tell me all you know about the end of the Spider Gang, and why they might be after Kagome?" Inuyasha might have returned to the matter at hand, but he was still laughing a little at his squirming colleague, who was still examining the floor.  
  
"If you want to know about the Black Spider Gang's supposed end, I'll have to tell you about a lot more than just that. Here's all that I know about them."  
  
Sango took a deep breath. It was a long story but thinking about this current problem kept her mind off other things so what the hell.  
  
"When I was very young, learning about the Black Spider Gang, and its two major rivals, was like learning how to read or how to fight, they were that big of a part in the Rangers' lives...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter goes with another, but since the next one is completely filled with history I decided to split them. Don't worry I'm posting the 7th chapter tomorrow.  
  
And now for my long over due thank you list for my reviewers.  
  
To the Readers of FF.net- HellKeeper- Thank you for being my first review ever. I'm glad you like it and that you review for each chapter. Your reviews are funny.  
  
Squeekers- Also one of my most frequent reviewers. I really appreciate it. Next chapter, like I said, will be faster than this one.  
  
Lindy*girl and inukag4Life- Thank you, also, for reviewing.  
  
Someone Just as Intelligent as You- Of course I know who you are, and if you ever get your lazy butt back to finish the story, and read this, you could help me edit.  
  
To Readers of MM.org- Wrath and Zephor- You were the first two at MM.org to review. You guys showing interest meant a lot.  
  
Skne- I'm glad you like the thing with Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Ralie- Again, thanks for showing interest  
  
Rootbear- Still high marks for a pissy mood.  
  
Aurora_thorn- First off, I love it you liked one of my favorite lines too. It does make you mad when people make Kagome that opposed to killing and violence. Come on how many demons has she killed or watched being killed. Secondly, thanks for the nice long review, can't hate those. Thirdly, I LOVE YOUR STORY and on that note its cool you mentioned liking mine at the end of yours. I was touched.  
  
Y- (I'm sure that you were just wondering y the hell you had to put your name down) Nice ratings and I'm glad you agree with the slow thing it was. I'm going to try to pick it up, at least after next chapter.  
  
Thank you every one- FeFe aka eef 


	7. A History Lesson of Sorts

(This chapter is kind of short and harder to read because there is less spacing, I'm just happy I got it done. It gives a lot of back round stuff that will be pretty important later and most of it isn't really that cheery, so expect that. If it is at all confusing, review and tell me about it so I can change any problems.)

(Revision- Fixing grammar and switching around dates. For anyone following the story it is now only six years ago that everything happened.)

(Last Time)

When I was very young, and until six years ago learning about the Black Spider Gang, and its two major rivals, was like learning how to read or how to fight, it was that big of a part in a ranger's life...

..................................................................................................

The Black Spiders were the outlaw leaders of the West. The symbol of the gang that marked the back of all members' necks was one that struck terror in people's hearts. Nothing that went down illegally, from small robberies to murder, without their approval and any one who crossed them seemed to end up dead shortly after. Only two groups were ever able to rival the strength of the gang, the Inu Tribe and the Miko family.

The Black Spiders were known for their ruthless tactics and back handed deception. They had no morals, no sense of justice, and no loyalties. Being a member of the Black Spiders gave you no more protection from the gang than someone would have being disassociated with them. The gang had no problem in killing one of its own. As long as it benefited the leader any act was in the right.

The leader of the Black Spiders is, to this day, unknown. Neither his name nor appearance was ever learned by someone who lived for more than the next few minutes after the knowledge was gained by them. The most widely said thing about him was that no one crossed him and lived to speak of it. The man was the symbolic devil of the West and the only things he desired were power and the symbol of that power, the Shikon- no-Tama

For years the power struggle between the Inu Tribe, Miko Family, and Black Spider gang, was at an eerie and unsettling balance. You could trust no one, for chances were that person might be in league with one of the groups. The assassination of Inutaisho fourteen years ago, however, threw the balance to the wind. It started power struggle that would result in one group's temporary downfall and the complete annihilation of the other two.

It was widely reported that Inutaisho was killed by an insider of his tribe, and though this was true factually, the stink of conspiracy and bribery over the incident was so that no one could truly say it was an insider job. The Inu Tribe openly blamed the death on Inutaisho himself, saying that it was his weakness that led to his ultimate down fall, but this was far from the truth. The Black Spider Gang undoubtedly had a web spun around more than one high ranking member of the Inu Tribe, and it was these betrayers that murdered the chief. Unfortunately for those who had let greed over take them, Inutaisho's son was neither stupid to what had happened, nor forgiving to those who strayed in loyalty from the tribe. Over the next few years while Sesshomaru worked to gain control and establish unquestionable power in the tribe, those who had received money for the death of Inutaisho were sure to only enjoy it in death.

During the four years following the assassination of Inutaisho, both the Black Spider Gang and the Miko family grew substantially in power. With the stalemate of power broken, terror reigned and security was a pipe dream. There was a constant battle between two groups. To truly understand the conflict that occurred it is necessary to know as much about the Miko family as the Black Spider Gang.

The Miko family controlled almost every aspect of town life, commerce, money, and pretty much anything you would view as civilized aspects of the West. They had their fingers in everything, from ranching to railroads, and schools to governments. It is truly amazing how a kindly donation can swing things to your favor, but it is equally amazing to see how quickly things swing to your favor when intimidation is also in play. The Miko family, though not always moral or legal, knew how to get things done their way.

The family as a whole did consist of a number of second and third cousins, but the core of the family, the so called royalty of the West, was not very large. It consisted of the old patriarch of the family, his two children, one son and one daughter, and three grandchildren, a girl from his son and a girl and a boy from his daughter. These six people were seldom heard from or seen, and they lived greatly in seclusion. What was known about them was through the servants of their extensive ranch, where the family spent most of their time.

The head of the Miko family referred to solely as Master outside the family, was a harsh and ingenious man. He was always extremely careful about who he trusted and the safety of his family. Many said that his concern for their safety ran along the lines of paranoia, but few would ever say their opinions out loud. It was him who forced all of his children and grandchildren to under go rigorous training both intellectually and physically in hopes that they would all be able to defend themselves. This training was extremely impressive, and the two granddaughters, in particular, were said to have had remarkable talent in both marksmanship and riding.

Besides these facts, almost nothing was known about the actual family. What was widely known about was the Miko family fortune, and in particular the ownership of the single most valuable jewel known to man, the Shikon no Tama. It was originally found by the grandmother of the current patriarch, Midoriko, and was worn and protected by her till her death. Since its discovery the jewel was often used as the symbol of the Miko family and it eventually came to stand for all the power and wealth the family had. After the death of Midoriko, the exact location of the jewel was never disclosed, and since the family's destruction it is thought to be gone forever.

It was six years ago, that all of the stalemates, back stabbings, and conflicts between the groups disappeared. It was ten years ago that the entire Miko family and Black Spider Gang met for the inevitable last showdown, one that neither would survive.

Little is known about the hot summer night that the two groups clashed. It had been an unbearably hot summer, and with the heat seemingly approaching a breaking point, it seemed as though nature was reflecting the tension felt among people. Everyone knew it was coming. They could see it, like the way you can see black thunder clouds coming from miles away before a desert storm hits. But no matter how anticipated it was, no one expected the results that were found the morning after.

When the rangers arrived at the sight of the ranch, the ground was still moist from the storm that had hit a few hours before dawn. The water from the thunder storm had carried ash all the way to the road, so even if you hadn't seen the flames light up the sky the night before, you would have known that something had happened. Every house on the property was a charred mess. If the thunder storm hadn't hit when it did, it was doubtful that the fire would have been out by morning or even still contained with in the ranch. Moist black soot was gathered in mounds where the water had left it, often times this was around the bodies of those not living anymore.

The death at the ranch was insurmountable and no survivors were ever found to be questioned. No one that investigated what happened would ever be able to forget it. Every known top dog in the Black Spiders and the patriarch and his two children were found, but since the fire had done so much damage it was not surprising that grandchildren could not be found. Small traces of Black Spider activity popped up here and there directly after the incident, but even those soon vanished without proper leadership. The much envied wealth of the Miko family also disappeared with out a trace for no one knew where it was hidden, and the enviable jewel of the West, the Shikon no Tama, disappeared with the wealth and eventually became something of a legend.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'll thank you each individually next chapter, and to anyone who hasn't reviewed, and even if you have, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have no idea how big of help it is and how much I love hearing people's opinions. Hope you like the story so far.

-FeFe aka eef


	8. Plans and Peppers

Here is a nice long chapter (well at least compared to my others) to keep readers happy. I'm going to be playing in a lacrosse tournament in another state for the next week, so it might be a while till I update, but I'll try my hardest to be fast. Again if you have any questions about something I write review and tell me. (Even if you don't, review anyways)

(Revision- Changing dates, the Mikos went down six years ago not ten.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

It was dusk when Sango finished her story, and the light slanting through the windows cast a mysterious air over the room.

It was a lot to take in for the two guys who had listened to the story. They had always heard stuff about both the Miko family and the Black Spiders, but all of the reports were vague. Never had they heard the full account of what was known about the events that had taken place six years ago.

Sango breathed deep and closed her eyes. She remembered that morning like it was yesterday. Every ranger had gone to see what had happened, and the sights that Sango seen had never left her.

Snapping her eyes open, Sango remembered Kagome. She had left so fast, and with such a look on her face, that Sango couldn't forget her strange behavior_. _Deciding that her being in the kitchen by herself was an opportune moment to corner her, Sango excused herself saying she was going to help Kagome with dinner.

As soon as the door swung closed behind Sango, both Inuyasha and Miroku snapped out of their trances with interest clearly showing on their faces.

"So Inuyasha, what did you think of that story?" Miroku himself was highly interested. There were so many things mysterious about what happened, and the curiosity to figure it all out was killing him.

"It was really amazing. I have never heard the whole story before. Sango does know what she is talking about, well except for hinting that my brother is strong. That was complete bullshit."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha how long were sentenced to bed after your last fight with Sesshomaru? Was it two weeks?"

"Keh, he was in a lot worse shape than me after I got done with him. He was just lucky that I was tired."

"Right....." Miroku always found it fun to taunt Inuyasha about his fights with his brother. Miroku had to give it too Inuyasha though, he was improving every time they fought.

After a few minutes of silence, well not complete silence since Inuyasha was swearing under his breath about stupid perverts and weakling brothers, Miroku decided they should figure out what Kagome had to do with everything.

"Inuyasha, we never did figure out why that guy was after Kagome. It has to be some connection to the Black Spiders."

"My guess is that she is one of the old high ranking member's kid. What else could it be?"

Miroku shrugged, "Well Sango said that the granddaughters in the Miko family were never found. They would be about Kagome's age."

Inuyasha just about fell over at hearing this suggestion, not because he believed it, but because he was laughing so hard, "Are you kidding Miroku? The granddaughters are supposed to be near legendary with marksmanship and excellent at horseback riding. I have never even seen Kagome hold a gun, and the one time that she shot with a bow and arrow, she almost hit me, and I was standing behind her. She is that bad. Plus you saw her the last time I tried to get her to ride her own horse, she wouldn't even get on. That's why she always rides on the back of my horse, because she is too incompetent to ride by herself."

Miroku shrugged again. Inuyasha's argument was logical enough but he couldn't get over the feeling that Kagome was not the girl she said she was. Then deciding he could worry about it later he grinned at Inuyasha and said in a childish taunting voice, "Oooooo I'm going to tell Kagome that you think she is incompetent. You're going to get it. She's going to tie you up with barbed wire. Ouch!"

Inuyasha glared at the ex-priest in front of him, who now had a very large lump developing on his head. -_He can be so damned annoying, that fucking prick.-_

"You have some serious anger management problems. One day you are going to lose your head in a fight when you get angry, and do something stupid." Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment, "O wait that happens every time you fight now, never mind."

"ARE YOU LOOKING TO DIE?" Inuyasha growled. He then lunged at Miroku, who side stepped, sending Inuyasha crashing into a chair.

Kagome's voice came from the kitchen a minute latter, "INUYASHA, YOU BETTER NOT BE BREAKING ANYTHING IN THERE."

Inuyasha, who was already in a crouched position about to pounce on Miroku froze, and then trying to make himself look less obviously whipped, he straighten and said in a cocky voice, "Keh, you aren't worth my time. Right now we need to figure out what we are going to do about the Black Spiders."

Miroku swallowed the laugh at Inuyasha's greatest weakness, Kagome, and nodded. "I was thinking that since the attack on Kagome today was obviously on orders from the top, it must be of pretty high importance to take her out. That means we won't even need to go after the Spiders to find them, they'll come to us."

Inuyasha liked this plan, less work for him, but he was never one to sit around and wait, especially when it was too easy for Kagome to be attacked in Mercy.

"Miroku you know what happened today. I reckon if we stay in Mercy, it's going to be too easy for them to attack Kagome. We need to go somewhere where we'll get the upper hand. Then we can kill those son-of-a-bitches before they know what's hit them."

Miroku considered this plan favorably. He was tired of staying so near to Mercy all the time and never getting to travel like he was used to. Going somewhere would be a much welcomed change of venue. Not to mention the chance of meeting a new crop of women who didn't yet know his reputation.

"Do you propose we go to the old hide out, Inuyasha? I think that would be the best plan of action. It is a few days a way, but no one knows the canyon like us. It would be a wisest course of action."

With one head nod Inuyasha agreed. "We'll leave tomorrow morning for it, and you better be able to keep up with Kagome and me, priesty boy, because I aint watching your back like usual."

Miroku grinned, "Speed has never been my problem. I am always fast, or so my partners tell me."

Inuyasha froze for a second, deciding whether or not he should just block that last comment, he then replied in a disgusted tone, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Are you sure you grew up in a church?"

"Never had any doubts about my upbringing. But speaking of watching our backs, will the lovely Miss. Sango be accompanying us? It would be nice to have another fighter, and Kagome would probably another female companion."

Inuyasha shook his head at his friend's transparency, "Hands off Miroku. Do you know how livid Kagome would be if you dated and ditched her friend. I don't want an angry Kagome, so hands off!"

After saying the needed warning, Inuyasha answered the ex-priest's question. "But despite your one track mind, it would be a good idea to take her along. We've seen her talent and she could be useful, but if she gets in trouble or hurt it isn't my problem."

Miroku was happy about the thought of Sango joining them, and the warning from Inuyasha was heeded; he knew that his relationship with her should be approached with caution. He didn't want an angry Kagome anymore than Inuyasha did.

A loud growl came from Inuyasha's stomach reminding them of what time it was. "Let's go see if that woman is done with our food yet." Inuyasha decided.

Miroku shook his head, -_Ha-ha just wait till I tell Kagome he called her woman again.-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

Sango mumbled her excuse for leaving the boys and then went to track down Kagome. She was worried about her, most people don't go ghost white at the mention of a name. Something wasn't right, and Sango thought she knew what it was.

Kagome wasn't in the kitchen when Sango entered; she was out on the back porch looking at the horizon and the last fading light. Dusk was upon them and the porch was a pleasant temperature. Coyotes could be heard in the distance, and the bugs that lay dormant for the day were making unbelievable amounts of noise.

Kagome heard and saw nothing in reality. She sat there, in her own world much like Sango had been for the previous week.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Sango sat down beside her friend and looked at her with concern apparent in her eyes.

Kagome snapped awake, and quickly plastered her face with a smile to big to be real. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be? Just a little shocked before, you know, nothing to worry about."

Sango didn't buy it. She had been a ranger; her entire life was centered on figuring out if someone was guilty, reading people was second nature to her. It was obvious that something wasn't right about Kagome at the moment.

"Kagome you can stop smiling. I know it's fake."

Kagome's smile switched off like a light, and what replaced it was a face that looked too old for Kagome's twenty- two years. She had seen and gone through so much it was amazing she was usually so up beat. Kagome was one incredible woman to be able to be so happy with a past like hers. A past that Kagome hoped no one would ever find out.

Sango knew there was something Kagome was hiding. The difference between the boys and her was that Sango had a pretty good idea of what Kagome was hiding, and she was determined to figure out if she was right.

Sango turned to stare with Kagome at the horizon. Kagome was the first one to break the silence, "It seems like every time we have something hard to talk about were staring at the horizon. It is such a comforting picture isn't it. It always makes me feel like I'm home when I'm sitting here."

Sango nodded and decided she might as well get her question over with, "So, do Inuyasha or Miroku know you are a Miko?"

Kagome froze, she stopped breathing and blinking, it seemed as if she had become a statue. She had known this question was coming, but it still made an impact. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No" she began, "all they know that is true, is that my family is dead and I have no where to go. I've told them a few other things that I made up, like my family dieing from small pox and that I have traveled around a lot since then. I couldn't tell them who I really was; it would put them in danger."

Sango turned to look at her friend. Kagome's look was still sorrowful but the strain that had appeared on her face was gone. She had let go a secret that had weighed her down almost more than the memories.

"I've moved on with my life." Kagome continued, "Why can't my past leave me alone?"

Kagome was going to ask Sango how she had figured it out, but knowing Sango's history with the rangers; it seemed a pointless question to ask. -_Of course Sango would know just enough about my family to figure out who I am.-_

There were a few points that Sango wanted to clear up with Kagome, but she didn't want to push too much, so she proceeded with caution.

"Where have you been the last six years?" Sango questioned. She figured that avoiding what happened to her family would be a good idea, but she didn't think it would be too hard to answer what had happened to Kagome herself.

Kagome let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. _ -Thank God she didn't ask about that night.-_

"I've done a lot of things." Kagome replied, "I took care of my little brother, Souta, on my own for awhile till we met up with one of the traveling shows. I played parts when they acted out the fictional battle scenes between the cowboys and Indians." Kagome almost smiled a little at this. She really had loved doing stuff with the show; they were like a second family to her. "I was useful because I can shoot decently with a bow and a gun, and I always did an act where I did some tricks on horses. I was the bandit horse back rider who never took off her mask. We traveled a lot with the show, which was good because even after everything died down, I was still worried about Souta and me being tracked down."

Kagome paused for a second and her face went a little darker, "In the end it didn't matter. They found us anyways. A Black Spider attacked Souta and he was hurt badly. I did the only thing I could think of, take Souta and run again. I was lucky, however, and I found a couple on a farm that took us in. They had no kids of there own and were only too happy for company. Souta is with them now. They said I could stay, but life on a farm was too dull for me, and if I stayed near Souta it would have only put everyone there in danger. It's me there after, but even though I know this, I miss him so much."

"I understand more than you could ever imagine. I miss my brother too." was Sango's sad reply.

"What was his name?" Kagome asked warily, knowing by Sango's voice that this wasn't a pleasant subject.

"Kohaku, he wasn't found after Naraku attacked, and I don't know where he is."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if I didn't know Souta was safe."

After a few minutes, Kagome decided that enough was said about the past for the night. It was time they started thinking about what the hell they were going to do about her attacker, and about time that the mood was lifted a little.

"Well aren't we a pair. I bet you never thought you would find a friend in when you came to Mercy." It wasn't a comment exactly on topic with what she wanted to discuss, but at least the topic was now changed.

"Ya this place is about as close to hell as I ever want to get, you and the boys excluded of course."

Kagome laughed a little at her friend's opinion of Mercy, "O it grows on you. After a while the near anarchy of this town seems like the best thing on earth, and at least you are never cold during the day."

Sango looked a little skeptical at her ever liking Mercy, "You have been cooped up in this place for far too long. Have you no respect for your sanity?"

Kagome laughed a little at that, "You are more right than you can ever imagine. I have barely set foot outside of here since I've arrived. I told Inuyasha that I was terrified of riding horses, and I wouldn't ride them alone. It would look too suspicious for me to be too adept at riding and shooting, so I feigned ignorance and fear. The only problem is that it is too hard to travel with out a horse around here, so I'm stuck."

It was at that point Kagome heard a loud crash. _Not again, _"INUYASHA, YOU BETTER NOT BE BREAKING ANYTHING IN THERE?"

Shaking her head Kagome stood up and offered a hand to Sango. "You want to help me with supper? All I'm doing is heating some stuff up from earlier today. I don't think we'll have any diners tonight since the coach hasn't been through here today, so we'll have the kitchen to ourselves."

Sango took Kagome's hand as she pulled herself up, "Of course I'll help you." Then thinking for a moment Sango added with a slightly evil grin, "Kagome by any chance can we add some... unique spices to the boys food. I'm sure they would just love it. I have some interesting peppers in my room. I might use them for blinding opponents, but I'm sure they'll work in their food too."

With an evil grin that mirrored Sango's, Kagome nodded. _This could get fun._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha sat at the table with a carnivorous look on his face. Miroku, who was across from him, looked exactly the same. They were both dieing for food, and it smelled so good in the kitchen that it was driving them insane.

Sango and Kagome were putting food onto plates for the boys. They were clearly smiling while clearly trying to cover up that fact. Inuyasha noticed this but decided to completely ignore it. _I guess Sango did a good job cheering up Kagome. NOW WHERE IS THAT DAMN FOOD!!!! I SWEAR IF I DON'T GET FOOD SOON, I'M GOING TO HURT SOMONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sango walked over with the boys' food, but before she even set the dishes down, they were attacked. From the looks of it you would have thought that Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't eaten in at least a year.

Sango stepped back with Kagome to see what was going to happen. This was going to be priceless. They had put enough ground Habanero peppers in the food to burn a person's tongue off. _And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ha right o cue._

Both boys' froze at that moment and looked at each other. Their faces were turning bright red, and it looked as if they were about to explode. Inuyasha jumped up and sprinted to the water pump outside, while Miroku went straight for the cabinet and grabbed some whiskey.

Sango and Kagome were watching this, barely able to stand up because they were laughing so hard. _O my God, _Kagome thought, _Sango was right, this is great. Ha ha teaches them to wait for us till they eat._

Eventually, Inuyasha took his mouth away from the water pump out side long enough to express his opinion on the girls' little joke.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT? I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU." _Well as soon as I can feel my mouth again._

"O Inuyasha don't be such a baby," Kagome replied, she was having way too much fun with this, "It isn't that bad, and if you really want to save your tongue you should stop drinking water. It doesn't do anything."

The only thing Kagome got for her advice was, Inuyasha stopping for a second glaring at her, and then returning to trying to drink all known water on the planet.

Kagome sighed at this, _Fine don't listen to me. Not my fault. _But even as she said this, she grabbed a tortilla to give to the poor tortured sheriff. She walked down and handed it to him, still trying to hide her laughter. Inuyasha took it, shoved it down his throat, and then resumed chugging water. _Well I tried. I wonder how Miroku is doing."_

Miroku at that moment was wrestling with Sango for the bottle of whiskey, of which he had already consumed far too much of.

"Give me... gasp... that. I'm dieing here...gasp...Must drink something."

Sango was having a rough time with getting the bottle away from Miroku. For one, Miroku was a damn impressive fighter, and for another, Sango was having trouble breathing because she was still having a laughing fit.

Sango had one hand on the bottle and the other was trying to push the determined man away from it. With a nice move she managed to trap one of his arms behind his back but Miroku, being quite limber for a guy, managed to twist his way out of it, and make another lunge at the whiskey.

Kagome watched this for awhile at the doorway. She wouldn't interrupt quite yet, the fight over the alcohol was too amusing, especially since Miroku was already feeling the affects from what he had already consumed. _If only I could take a picture of this._

After another moment of watching, Kagome decided to go help her friend. She walked over to the pair and held out a tortilla for Sango to grab.

Sango, seeing relief from the fight, grabbed the food and shoved it down Miroku's throat. He almost choked at first, but then he chewed and swallowed it.

"Gasp...need another..." were the only words he managed.

Sango shook her head and grabbed another tortilla from Kagome to hand to Miroku. "I swear you guys are the biggest babies I have ever met." With that Sango turned to follow Kagome into the kitchen where they started their meal.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was night, and the four of them sat at a fire pit behind the inn enjoying the peaceful night.

It had been at least a fifteen more minutes after the pepper escapade, that Miroku and Inuyasha finally gotten their real dinners. The girls just bit their lips and handed the non contaminated food to them. Most of dinner was spent with the girls trying not to laugh, Inuyasha glaring holes though them, and Miroku trying to sit up straight in his chair.

After dinner they all went outside to make a camp fire and relax. It was peaceful and cool, since there was little moisture to hold any heat that had been present during the day. Sango was telling a story about how the rangers had a show down with a group of train robbers. It was interesting and Miroku seemed absolutely fascinated with it, given that just about anything would probably amuse him with the amount of whiskey still in his system.

Inuyasha was only half listening to Sango. His real dilemma was how to get Kagome to leave Mercy and go with them, without letting her know why. It wasn't going to be easy, but he thought he could pull it off. When Sango finished her story, Inuyasha didn't waste any time in bringing up the idea of a trip.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in his no nonsense voice, "You have been trapped in Mercy for too long. How about you go on patrolling rounds with Miroku and me? I know you hate to ride by yourself, so you'll ride with me on Soul Stealer."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at this. Of course she knew Inuyasha was up to something, she wasn't stupid. Inuyasha never patrolled, he always said it wasn't his problem, and if he ever did why the hell would he take her with him. -_He probably just wants to get me out of Mercy so he can trap the Black Spiders easier. It figures, just like a guy, doesn't think I will follow his plan if I know it, so he won't tell me it.-_

Kagome decided to humor Inuyasha anyways. So with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, she said to Inuyasha, "That sounds like so much fun. I would love to go on a trip. How did you ever come up with such a great idea?" -_Maybe I over did it a little.-_

Whether she did over do it or not, Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He thought that he had completely pulled the wool over Kagome's eyes. -_That went better than I thought it would, Kagome always has to be so damn stubborn. I must be getting really good at this negotiation thing.-_

Miroku, still in his delirium, decided it was his job to ask the angel next to him to come with them. "Lovely Shango we would alsho be 'onored to have you come wisth usth... pleasth."

Sango was shocked by this. Who wouldn't be, she had tried to kill Inuyasha before. How could they trust her to travel with them? It would be one of the most awkward situations she had ever been in. She was going to say no, till she saw Kagome look at her with pleading eyes that just about screamed, 'Don't you dare leave me alone with only the guys. Have you no respect for my sanity?'

"Okay," Sango answered, more to Kagome and Inuyasha than to the man who was inching uncomfortably close to her. WACK down went the lecher. -_Okay_, _Took care of that problem.-_ "When do we leave?"

"We'll leave at dawn. So you better be ready or get left behind." And with that Inuyasha got up and walked away to go sit under his favorite tree till dawn.

"Well" Kagome said while getting up also, "we better get some sleep. He's too big of a softy to carry through with the threat of leaving one of us behind, but I still would rather not put him in a bad mood."

Sango grinned at Kagome's opinion of Inuyasha. "What should we do with him?" She asked, while gently prodding the side of the knocked out Miroku.

"O' just leave him. He'll eventually wake up, his fault for trying to grab your ass. He really needs to get over that tendency."

Sango looked back at the man. -_You mean he does that all the time.- _She had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting trip.

Here are a few random facts for people unfamiliar with peppers. Habaneros are about as hot as you can go in terms of peppers. They burn all your taste buds out of your mouth and the only things that help kill the heat are dairy and grain products. My mom actually hid a Habanero in my dad's food once and I have never seen a man chug a beer so fast in my entire life. It didn't help at all but it was really funny.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Well now that I have gotten that over, here are my thanks for recent reviewers.-

Aurorathorn- Thank you so much for the amount you review. It makes my day. I think Thorny is a good name for you, kind of catchy if you ask me. To answer one of your questions, I don't know completely what I'm going to do with Kikyo. She'll show up, or at least be mentioned, but no Inuyasha/ Kikyo romance. Please review as much as you want, I love reading them.

INU-ROX- You rock too. I love the long reviews and especially when you do three. Glad you like the plot, that means a lot to me. Feel free to review as much as you like, you're reviews are also fun to read.

Y- Thank you for reviewing, and for having an appreciation of a writers speed. Your reviews are always so nice.

Squeekers and HellKeeper- Thank you so much for reviewing as much as you both do. I love having readers who keep up with the story.

Hope to write soon,

Yours truly,

FeFe aka Eef


	9. Early Start

Sorry for the length of time it took to update compared to my last chapters. My next chapter should be faster, and I'm planning on posting that next Sunday.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was very early still, about an hour before sunrise, but Inuyasha had already been up for hours. It was almost pitch black outside, only the faint light already tinting the horizon gave guidance to anyone up. Inuyasha didn't need guidance, however. He paid no heed to his limited sight; the only thing on his mind was revenge.  
  
He was going to get Kagome back for the stunt she had pulled earlier, if it was the last thing he would do. He wasn't sure he would ever get feeling back into his mouth, or ever be able to taste food again. Inuyasha had left the pay back for Sango up to Miroku but Kagome was all his, and he was definitely not going to be bested by Kagome in terms of pranks; he would make sure of that.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside her door and took a deep breath. All he had to do was, sneak into the room, find where she kept her shampoo, and slip some of the skunk smell into it. He would be out it no time.  
  
Inuyasha had amazing talent for silence and stealth, but even he knew how alert Kagome was when he was doing something wrong.  
  
Carefully he made his way through the room and did what needed to be done. Won't she be surprised when she takes a bath? Hahaha Kagome's going down.  
  
As soon as he finished, Inuyasha bolted for the door and slipped through just in time as the sleeping woman began to stir.  
  
- - - -  
  
Kagome sat straight up in bed and looked around. She could have sworn someone had just been in the room, but after looking around a little and seeing that her feeling was probably ill-founded she sighed. That's what I get for being paranoid.  
  
Sliding herself out of bed Kagome looked out her window at the now glowing horizon. "I guess I should start getting ready. I still need to pack all the food and make at least some breakfast."  
  
Kagome, despite her somewhat sluggish start, was ecstatic about the trip. Yes, she knew it was because someone was after her, and yes, she knew that she had to act like she didn't know what the hell was going on, but Kagome couldn't help but be happy to get out of Mercy and have a little change of scenery. That, and the fact that for the first time in her life it was her that was going to strike back at the Spiders, made her fully awake even at such an early hour.  
  
Kagome quickly got dressed in her traveling clothes, grabbed her saddle bag with her stuff in it from the corner, and took one last look at her room. It had been her sanctuary and her home for many months now, but it was time to move on, and with one last deep breath Kagome shut the door behind her.  
  
- - - -  
  
Sango woke up as a haze started to lighten the horizon outside her room.  
  
She could tell people were awake and moving about. It was a second sense she had developed from a life of constant watch and alertness, and it was what had awaken her.  
  
She hopped out of bed, walked over to the dresser in the room and took out the few items she stored in there. After changing into her normal ranger attire, which she always wore for riding and traveling, and attaching the normal weapons she always carried, a dagger and a revolver, she threw the rest of her belongings into a saddle bag.  
  
When she was done dressing and packing, Sango took out the maps she had of the general area. She wanted to be prepared for wherever they were going; Sango hated the feeling of being blindly led without any idea of where she was going or anyplace she could use for hiding out near by.  
  
She already knew enough about The Dog Demon Bandit to know his former hide out was somewhere near the Diablo Mountains in the North. The terrain in the area was accurately described by its name, hell. Between the unpredictable weather and the difficult terrain, it was a place few ever ventured willingly.  
  
The area was filled with steep and craggy mountains and valleys that wound throughout the mountains; if you got lost there you were often never found. It was a bandit's paradise and a lawman's nightmare. This was the reason Inuyasha chose a valley in the mountains for his hide out, and the reason no ranger or law person had ever been able to pin a crime on Inuyasha. By the time you tracked him to the mountains he always disappeared, and when he turned up elsewhere later, what proof did you have linking him to the former crime.  
  
It had been at least a year since The Dog Demon Bandit supposedly given up his life of crime and taken up permanent residence in Mercy, but Sango doubted he had let his prime hideout go to ruin. Inuyasha's valley was her best guess as to where they were going.  
  
The only known path to the mountains followed the river and wound back and forth many times mirroring the water's way. It eventually ended at the town of Perdition, which sat in the river's valley just inside the foothills. At good speed they could make it there in two days maybe three days, but if there was a more direct path that led there the journey could probably be made in one day. It would be one hell of a journey.  
  
Sango, at hearing Kagome's door open, slowing folded the maps back up and slid them back into her saddle bag. She needed to get a few things from a source just outside of town before she could join Kagome in the kitchen, and she didn't want the boys to find out about it. The only thing Sango hoped as she walked quietly down the stairs and out of the Shrine Inn was that Kagome would like her gifts.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
By the time the sun rose over the horizon the boys were finishing saddling their horses, Wind Tunnel and Soul Stealer, Kagome was packing up provisions and Sango, who just got back from no one knew where, was saddling Kirara and a horse she had brought back with her when she had returned.  
  
The extra horse was a beautiful mare that had obviously been impeccably bred and trained. She was not the type to of horse you would buy merely to tote around provision, which was what she told Miroku and Inuyasha she was for. Both of the boys didn't seem to notice anything about how odd it was to get such a nice animal for carrying inanimate objects, and if they did, they didn't say anything. It was Sango's horse, her business, her money, and her responsibility. Kagome had yet to see the horse, and that is who Sango really wanted to notice it.  
  
After finishing the loading of the two horses Sango returned to the kitchen hoping to talk to Kagome a while before the boys could interrupt.  
  
When she walked in, Kagome was moving about quickly, dashing back and forth around the kitchen, throwing more stuff in the bag on the table every time she passed it.  
  
Sango stopped and watched for a second, wary of the packing-zone Kagome seemed to be in, she seemed so driven. It was kind of scary.  
  
Kagome noticed Sango eventually, and stopped her mad craze long enough to talk to her friend.  
  
"Where were you?" It had not slipped by Kagome's notice the excursion her friend had made before the sun had even risen, and now she wanted answers.  
  
"Actually, I'm happy you asked. It has something to do with you."  
  
Kagome froze, she really didn't like people getting into her business and messing with her life for her. She was worried Sango was going out and putting herself in danger just to help her, and that was the last thing Kagome wanted.  
  
Sango almost laughed at seeing the look on Kagome's face that was somewhere between nervous and panicked.  
  
"Don't worry it's just a gift for you. I haven't been digging up more of your past or anything, so you don't have to worry."  
  
Sango brought out the hand she had been hiding behind her back, and held out the silver plated, six shot, revolver that she had been hiding there. "I thought this might belong to you."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened, and then closed again as if she was trying to make words but not quite succeeding. She recognized the gun, well at least the type if not the specific gun. Her mother had one just like it, and Kagome used to "borrow" it sometimes when she wanted to practice. It was beautiful, and made to fit a woman's hand rather than a man's. Her grandfather had seen how much she had loved it, and promised her one on her 16th birthday, which obviously was never a fulfilled promised.  
  
"How?" Was the only word Kagome managed to get out as she reached for the handle of the gun.  
  
"I found it the day we investigated your ranch. I knew we weren't supposed to take souvenirs, but I was young and ignored it. I have felt guilty about it ever since, keeping it always but never using it. I guess it was fate I took it with me. I take it the gun belonged to you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, still opened mouthed and gapping at the revolver in her hands, "When I was younger I always wished it did, but no it was my mother's. You don't understand how much this means to me Sango, I could never repay you."  
  
Sango smiled and hugged her friend, "You already have Kagome. Take this as a thank you for everything you have done for me in these last weeks. There is something else too."  
  
Sango led Kagome by the arm over to the window, and pointed at the mare standing next to Kirara.  
  
Kagome gasped at sight, "Sango you can't mean that horse. I couldn't possibly except a gift like that. She is beautiful. She must be worth a fortune."  
  
Sango laughed a little, "You have to except her, Kagome. What would I do with two horses? If it is the price you are worried about, you shouldn't. I had a few favors to call in with a breeder near here. He gave him a beautiful colt to raise once; all he did was returned her to me. She is Kirara's half sister, actually."  
  
"My God Sango, I don't know what to say. What is her name? When will I ever get to ride her? I want to right now, but I can't let Inuyasha see me on a horse, it would ruin my cover."  
  
"O we'll find a way. I'm giving her to you because if we get attacked I don't want you to be with out a way to escape. Her name is Flecha. I want to bring her just in case. I also packed one other thing you might like. It's a ...."  
  
Kagome, seeing the guys enter the kitchen, interrupted Sango before they could hear anything that she and Sango would rather not have them not hear. "So how much, ummm, Ramen should we take on the trip, ya."  
  
If Inuyasha had been a dog his ears would have perked up at his favorite word, but as it was he just started drooling. "You mean we are bringing food besides Ramen? Why the hell would we do that?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed at Inuyasha's reaction, "Of course we are bringing other food, some of us have normal diets, but I guess I'll pack a lot of ramen then."  
  
After a few minutes of watching Kagome finish up with the food, Inuyasha started getting impatient. As soon as all the ramen made it safety into the bag, he decided they didn't need anything else.  
  
"Let's go then. All of you are so slow. We aren't going to make it at the rate we are going. Are any of you even listening to me? Hello?" By that time everyone was walking away from him, off to get the last of their supplies, some of which were earplugs. This was going to be an interesting trip.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh my darling, oh my darling, Oh my darling Clementine,"  
  
The sun had quickly eliminated any coldness caused by the night, and the day soon became as hot as its many predecessors. The group of wary travelers trudged on through the heat; people and horses alike were already feeling the effects of it.  
  
They had been traveling for hours, stopping once briefly for a little food and to give the horses something to drink. The time they were making was a lot better than Sango had thought they would make. The path they took was not the one that follows the river, which was something that was knocking a lot of time off of Sango's original time estimation.  
  
The trail they took headed straight to the Diablo Mountains and then turned to run along at the base of the foothills.  
  
It was rocky and almost imperceptible at points, the trail was obviously an old outlaw route in seldom use now. The only regular travelers on it in recent years were probably the two men in their company.  
  
As the hours slowly slipped by each member of the little party did different things to pass the time. Inuyasha was kept busy by planning the perfect trap for the Black Spiders, and Kagome was contentedly half asleep against his back. Miroku was busy passing the time in a more vocal manner, by singing every song that could possibly ever come to mind, and as for Sango, she was contemplating 1st degree murder of the musician.  
  
"You are lost and gone forever, Dreadful sorry, Clementine." Miroku droned on in a forlorn voice.  
  
Sango, who was directly behind him, was obviously not feeling the great emotions of the song.  
  
"Miroku," She asked, "do you even know what you are singing about?"  
  
"Of course, my fair lady," the singer replied, "I am singing of tragic lost love, and the pain of such a loss."  
  
"Loss my ass, you really don't know what you are singing do you? That song is about a man marrying and then killing his 'darlin' for her money." Sango never was one to keep someone blissfully ignorant of their false beliefs.  
  
Miroku paused his singing for a second to run over a few of the verses, "Lets see, Drove she ducklings to the water Ev'ry morning just at nine,  
  
Hit her foot against a splinter,  
  
Fell into the foaming brine. Ruby lips above the water,  
  
Blowing bubbles soft and fine,  
  
But alas, I was no swimmer,  
  
Neither was my Clementine.  
  
"I guess you could take that the wrong way. O well, on to the next song. HOME, HOME ON THE RANGE, where the deer and the antelope play." And so the singing continued.  
  
Sango groaned, "Miroku have you ever even seen deer and antelope playing out here?"  
  
"I have," came Inuyasha's voice behind her, "Right before I shot them."  
  
"Well that's morbid" murmured Kagome's half awake voice from Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Where seldom is heard a.....um." Miroku abruptly stopped his singing and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ummm Inuyasha, by any chance are you expecting a family reunion?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted at that one, "FUCK NO, are you sampling local herbs again? Where the hell did you get an ide....O" By that time Inuyasha spotted what Miroku was looking at. Shit, Sesshomaru.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few words I used aren't English if you noticed. Since I'm doing a western, and half the things in the West go by Spanish names, I used a few Spanish names in this chapter.-  
  
Diablo- Devil Flecha- Arrow  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you- Mika, Ana-sama, lilian, queenliz, inu/kag lover 4 eva, and nikko for their reviews. You guys kept me from taking to long of a break from the story. It's nice to know people are following it.  
  
Aurora_thorn- YES, there is hope for reviewers. I love your reviews and how often you do them. It's so nice to have a friend in fanfiction.  
  
Y- You read my mind about revenge of the boys. Kagome's reaction will be priceless and what Miroku is going to do about Sango is still my secret. Thanks for the luck with the tournament; we went 4-3-1 if you want to know.  
  
Cindyvel13- Thanks for a review that is long and says something. I'm glad you think my characters aren't ooc, it means a lot. 


	10. Family Reunion and Unwanted Guests

(Last Time) "Ummm Inuyasha, by any chance are you expecting a family reunion?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted at that one, "FUCK NO, are you sampling local herbs again? Where the hell did you get an ide....O" By that time Inuyasha spotted what Miroku was looking at. Shit, Sesshomaru.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome's head bolted up as she hears Miroku's words.  
  
In the few months she had known Inuyasha, she had already had her fair share of dealings with that particular member of his family. He was so unlike Inuyasha in his manners and attitude, yet so similar in that they were both egotistical assholes, a good deal of the time. It is never a good idea to have that much arrogant testosterone in close quarters.  
  
Kagome scanned the horizon in search of the Inu Chief. He was a little less than a half mile away and closing fast. Behind him trailed his usual one retainer, but more interestingly than that, a young, and apparently non tribal, woman was also in the entourage.  
  
Kagome didn't have much time to think about the woman, however, thinking was a luxury you did when there wasn't going to be a gun pointed at your head in a few minutes. As for the current situation they were in, Kagome didn't believe standing and gaping at the danger coming towards them was a good thing.  
  
She slipped off the back of Soul Stealer and grabbed the reins to Flecha. With a quick look around she spotted a good hiding place behind some boulders near by.  
  
They were piled high enough to hide the horses, and there were enough of them to hide the Sango and Miroku also. It would be easier to see and hear what was going on from over there, and more importantly, it saved her from becoming apart of another lovely family reunion of the Inu's.  
  
Sesshomaru was still riding top speed, and the closer he was getting the more nervous Inuyasha was getting. The last thing he needed right now was a meeting with his older brother. He had enough problems to take care of with the Black Spiders, but he would never step down from a fight with his brother.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, protect Kagome, I don't want anyone getting near her. The bastard is mine."  
  
They nodded and headed over to stand near Kagome. Both would have been over there regardless of what Inuyasha had said, they weren't stupid, but it was better to humor the sheriff by letting him believe he was the one in charge.  
  
Inuyasha lead Soul Stealer off the path in the direction of Sesshomaru. He dismounted and pointed his gun straight at the on coming entourage.  
  
The sight of the gun made the retainer and mysterious girl drop back and wait, while the Inu chief kept his path towards the awaiting kin.  
  
50 feet, 40 feet, 30 feet, the speed never decreased and the rider never swerved, and neither did the awaiting gun man. At 20 feet Inuyasha fired.  
  
The bullet hit the ground right before the horse, and the rider finally changed his speed to more of a trot.  
  
"IF YOU ARE LOOKING TO DIE, KEEP COMING!!" Inuyasha had already worked himself in to the usual mind set he used when dealing with his brother, fearless, arrogant, and irritated.  
  
"Rash and stupid as always I see, dear brother, one bullet already wasted and I haven't even shown you that I am a threat. Pitiful strategy, but only what can be expected of one such as yourself."  
  
Inuyasha was already fuming, "Shut up you fucking asshole. Why the hell shouldn't I shoot at you? I could have killed you already."  
  
"Doubtful, but I hardly have time to argue about my superiority right now. I seek information that you might know. It regards our father's death and the vengeance for it, that even a lowlife like you should have enough honor to seek out."  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward and raised his gun, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a sigh of disgust, "As I have already said, I am of no threat to you right now, so put down that pitiful peace of metal you are hiding behind. If it is your wish to your maker faster than you already will, I have no problem in assisting you to a more timely death. However, I would rather do that after you have given me what I need, it regards to a man named Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his weapon at the mention of a mutual enemy; nothing brings brothers together like plotting to kill someone they both hate.  
  
"What does he have to do with you, and what do you want to know about him?" Inuyasha said in a gruff voice.  
  
"He was behind a recent attempted coup in the tribe and was, as I have recently learned, also involved in our father's assassination. I wish to know his last known whereabouts."  
  
Inuyasha practically growled at the knowledge Sesshomaru had given him, just one more thing to the list of why he wanted to rip Naraku's head off. Naraku was his to kill not his brothers, Inuyasha did not want his brother to get the satisfaction of seeing him die.  
  
"Naraku is mine," Inuyasha spat back, "my problem and mine to kill."  
  
Sesshomaru descended from his horse Ah-Un, and quickly closed the space between his brother and himself. Then grabbing Inuyasha by the throat, with speed too quick to follow, Sesshomaru hissed a warning in Inuyasha's ear, "I suggest you listen to me little brother. It would not be wise to fight me when I am in a hurry, I won't even let you humor yourself by thinking your winning the battle even for a second."  
  
Kagome gasped, she hated watching these meetings, they always went badly. Damn it Inuyasha, you should have seen that one coming. But the thing she had hated most about watching was she could never do anything to help, this time it was different however.  
  
With a quick glance towards Miroku, to make sure he didn't notice where she was, Kagome slowly crawled her way over to Flecha. She needed to find a weapon she could use, though not sure yet what she was going to do with it. Kagome wanted something she could use to fight back.  
  
Her gun was out of the question; it was too noisy and she wasn't quite ready for everyone to figure out she could actually shoot. Kagome decided to search Flecha to find if Sango left her any thing she could use. It was worth a try.  
  
She shuffled through the saddle bags and checked around the saddle. The only place left to check was the rolled up pile of blankets. Ha, perfect. Kagome stepped back from the horse and held up a beautifully crafted bow. After another quick search she found the arrows that went with it.  
  
Kagome made her way back to the boulders and wedged her way between two so she had a good view of the brothers and to make sure that Miroku didn't have a clear view of her actions.  
  
Inuyasha was still gasping for air and Sesshomaru was still making some type of speech, she never understood why people always talked so long before they attacked or finished someone off.  
  
Taking aim she pointed one arrow at the men. This will break them apart for a little while at least.  
  
- - - - -  
An arrow flew towards Inuyasha's feet as he tried to repeatedly insult the relative who was currently holding him in a death grip. Seeing the arrow he almost moaned. O great he brought the tribe, this is the last thing I need. Where did that come from anyways?  
  
Sesshomaru was just as confused by the arrow's origin as Inuyasha, and loosened his grip just enough for Inuyasha to finally break through.  
  
"Too weak to handle me by yourself, I see." Inuyasha never failed to taunt people even if he was not doing so hot so far in the fight himself, "You had to bring the tribe to back you up."  
  
"That was not from one of mine, I assure you." Sesshomaru snorted in indignation, "I do not need those weaklings to protect me."  
  
Another object whizzed passed the boys and hit the ground. Only this time it was neither from the same direction nor an arrow, and this time the shooter wasn't trying to miss.  
  
"FUCK, what the hell was that?" Inuyasha dove for cover behind some scarce rocks and bushes near by, as he drew out both his guns. He hated being unprepared and he hated being on defense. It was his job to rush into battle and fire first.  
  
Sesshomaru also hit the ground besides Inuyasha. He, however, did it with a sort of grace that Inuyasha couldn't understand. How the hell does he still manage to look like he rules the fucking world while rolling around in the dirt? If he is behind this attack...  
  
Sesshomaru knowing that distasteful look on his brother's face lifted his eyebrow a little in disgust at Inuyasha's suspicions. "If you think I have any thing to do with this, you are sadly mistaken in that thought. I fight my own battles and do not rely on others like some weakling."  
  
Inuyasha crouched and peered up over the rocks to find the shooter. Catching a glint of light from a dried up river bed little ways away he fired twice before hitting the ground again, narrowly missing another entourage of bullets.  
  
Damn it, how many are there out there? I can't get a good look or shot from here.  
  
"Shit that was close!!" Then glaring at his brother, "I don't care how much you think helping someone or being helped makes you a weakling; if you don't fire that God damn gun, I know you have, we'll be two dead weaklings."  
  
Then emptying out the rounds he was carrying on the ground and reloading one of his pistols, he had only one thought in his mind; thank God Kagome is safe behind those rocks.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Little did Inuyasha know, Kagome was not quite the innocent, good girl who would safely behind the rocks as he had thought she was.  
  
No Kagome at that moment was more concerned with just how she was going to get more ammo to the stranded sheriff, than her own safety.  
  
She tried to get out there twice, but after nearly getting him, Kagome slid back behind the rocks and made her way over to where Sango and Miroku were trying to provide back up for Inuyasha.  
  
"You guys got any ideas as to how to get him back here and not in the middle of that shooting range?" Kagome said as she crouched behind the two.  
  
"Well," replied Sango as he fired two shots, "If you can figure out how the three of us can distract, I'm guessing about forty men, then I bet Inuyasha can get to Soul Stealer in time. Getting out of here is a completely different matter however."  
  
"FORTY!!! How'd you figure there are that many?" Kagome, at tops had guessed ten. How could you ever fit so many people in such little cover as the river bed provided?  
  
"O, deputy boy was the one to figure it out." Sango said nodding in the direction of the man who was currently absorbed in sizing up the situation. "If you notice, the shots are coming from a few locations. There are ten men in the river bed, about fifteen waiting behind that hill and another fifteen or so waiting up in that ditch just off the path up there. From what I can tell they were probably planning to ambush us if the Inu Chief hadn't shown up."  
  
Miroku let out a deep breath and stood up. "Well this is going to be an interesting fight. Kagome do you think you can drop the innocent act just long enough to help us out today. I won't tell Inuyasha, but we really need another gunman, or gunwoman as it is."  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku, "Hhhhow did you find out?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Found a gun on that new horse. Ladies gun, good quality, not a rangers, I took a wild guess. Kagome, I don't know who you were or why you are trying to hide something, but I for what it is worth, I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend no matter what it is." Miroku took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Now, would you be inclined to help the lovely Sango and myself as we save our sheriff's sorry ass?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Inuyasha was almost out of bullets. He loaded the last six he had in his empty gun, and laid his head one last time against the ground.  
  
He knew there were more than he could ever defeat, but he would never stop as long as Kagome was in danger. He was her last line of defense and he would die protecting her.  
  
Inuyasha figured that Miroku and Sango were already out of bullets since they had stopped firing a while a go. It was up to him now, and it was that thought that brought a slight smirk to his mouth. This was just another challenge for him, another thing to make life more interesting, only this one he couldn't fail.  
  
"You giving up brother?" The Chief took careful aim and fired once. His aim was amazing despite how much he disliked White-mans' weapons.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru with an almost possessed look upon him. "Keh, Hardly."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and his guns, putting one away so that he could carry all three. Now we show them how it's done. Inuyasha let out a piercing whistle.  
  
Soul Stealer came galloping from around the rocks where he had taken shelter. Knowing the drill he headed straight for his rider at top speed.  
  
Inuyasha readied himself to spring. Three, two, one, jump.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Miroku heard the whistle. Perfect, right on time.  
  
"You ready lovely Sango? This could mean our deaths."  
  
Sango smiled at the man who had turned out to be surprisingly brave. "If it saves the life of another, I'm willing to face that bridge when it comes."  
  
Miroku smiled back, She's amazing. Tough as nails and determined as all hell.  
  
With one last nod to each other, they kicked their horses, racing in opposite directions.  
  
They were the decoys. Inuyasha could easily take on ten shooters if he knew where they all were, but there were forty not ten and they were hidden instead of in the open. In cases like this Inuyasha needed a little assistance.  
  
Wind Tunnel was faster than a hawk, and almost untouchable because of it. Miroku just wanted to draw their attention for a little while, and that is what he got.  
  
The bullets came flying at him from a number of directions. After one of them nearly nicked one of Wind's hoofs, Miroku decided a little more decisive action was in order. He started zigzagging heading for the river bank.  
  
Half of the men in the river bank noticed him and started firing rapidly but Miroku didn't and wouldn't let up. When he was about ten feet away he started in a straight path again and kicked Wind into one last spurt of energy to clear the bank. You can't ask for much better of a diversion than to get the shooters to fire the other way.  
  
Once he reached the other side, Miroku pulled out his lasso and decided a little round up was in order.  
  
Sango had taken the other way out of the rocks, heading down the path towards the ditch. Her goal was the same as Miroku's, redirection and eventually disabling the gunmen, but along with that she had a few tricks up her sleeves, literally.  
  
Sango placed Kirara's reins in her mouth and took out some of the blinding bombs she had hid up her sleeve. They were made of ground Habaneros and a little gun powder, not deadly but killer to the eyes. They were highly effective in her experience.  
  
Sango didn't stop or slow as she raced down the path; all she did was ride past and throw her inventions into the ditch in the heads of the clueless enemy. They would do the rest.  
  
Kagome's job was back up. She was to watch Inuyasha's back in case anyone, that they hadn't already spotted, decided to impale the sheriff with lead. The gun wasn't her specialty but she'd be damned if anyone got a good shot at her boy.  
  
If Inuyasha noticed the help initially he didn't show.  
  
After throwing himself on his horse, Inuyasha made an arc around his previous hiding spot to feel out the situation then took off towards the near by hill.  
  
Twelve shots for fifteen men, it was going to be one hell of an encounter.  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha with her eyes like a hawk. She knew he could do it, but that didn't stop her from being sacred to death for him. She had lost too many people in her life to not know death when it stared her in the face, and right now Inuyasha was practically spitting in death's face.  
  
Something caught her eye. There, ha gotcha. The sharpshooter went down and Kagome continued her task. She would never let Inuyasha get hit if she could stand in the bullet's way.  
  
Through all of the chaos, Sesshomaru ascended his horse and went to join his ward and retainer. This was not his fight and not his problem. Another time and place he would pay his brother a visit but for now he had problems of his own. Naraku was his, this fight was his brothers.  
  
Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's exit with a touch of relief. At least now Inuyasha didn't have more than one enemy to focus on. He hadn't been doing so well before the gunmen showed up, and she didn't want him to resume that situation.  
  
Kagome scanned the battle area to see how her group was doing. Many of the enemy was injured or dead by now, a few were shot through the head, Sesshomaru's favorite target.  
  
Inuyasha had made quick work of the men on the hill. Between his guns and Tetsusaiga it, can be sufficed to say, wasn't a pretty sight. However, Inuyasha did show mercy to those who asked for it. Despite what people said about him, he was tough not heartless. Also prisoners were a good source of information.  
  
Miroku had tied up many of the men left at the river bank; many were already dead or gone. He was very good at the lasso but many had left before he had gotten a chance to catch them.  
  
Sango's group of men, in great part, were still on the ground rolling around and clutching their eyes. They weren't permanently harmless but she didn't care much. Sango wasn't one for shooting someone in the back especially when they couldn't even see to walk.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief. They had made it, and in one piece from what she could see. They had won and had gotten all of them.  
  
The only problem was they all had missed one, and as Kagome turned around she noticed their mistake. Only it was too late.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha heard his name, a scream, a shot, and pain. The last thing he recognized was the hard ground, and then darkness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for all reviewers up to this point.  
  
Mika- Eventually is the answer for both of your questions. Maybe next chapter....  
  
Squeekers- As you've already read, yes to the fight and yes to Kagome's talents. She hasn't shown what she really good at yet, so keep waiting for that.  
  
Y- I couldn't resist with the singing. You can just see it in your mind.  
  
Cindyve13- Don't worry you'll see more of your favorite Sesshomaru in later chapters.  
  
Aurora- Rin is about Kagome's age, a little younger, and you'll see more of her later. Miroku's prank isn't necessarily good, just interesting, drawn out, and ever trying. In other words you'll see what I'm talking about. 


	11. Unwanted Clues

I am so sorry for the long time it has taken me to update but all hell has been colliding in the last few weeks and for the first time I have finally gotten a chance to breathe and write. My next update will be much more timely and hopefully longer (fingers crossed). - - - -  
  
Kagome was a wreck. She wouldn't eat or sleep, and neither Sango nor Miroku had been able to drag her from Inuyasha's side.  
  
It's my fault. I should have been there. I should have saved him. I never should have let my guard down. Now he is going to die and it's all my fault.  
  
After she had spotted the gunman the world had gone slow motion, and it had yet to start up again. She felt like she was living in a dream, or a nightmare. Everything seemed surreal. She wouldn't lose him, not now when she needed him so badly. Not now that she still had so much to tell him. Not now because it was her job to keep him alive.  
  
Miroku and Sango had managed to make camp at a near by stream and they helped Kagome bring Inuyasha over near to the fire.  
  
The first job was to get the bullet out and to stop the bleeding before it was too late. Night was coming soon, and they had to work fast as to not lose the light.  
  
Inuyasha had been hit in the shoulder. He was unbelievably lucky for that one. If it had been an inch lower or an inch over it would likely have either hit his heart of puncture his chest cavity.  
  
It was the body's natural reaction to the bullet that had caused him to fall from his horse but to Kagome it was like watching him die, and she was not going to let that happen twice.  
  
Besides the shoulder he had suffered a pretty nasty fall off Soul Stealer that would likely give him an incredible headache for a long time. They were still unable to tell if he had a concussion or not but at least his breathing was normal, though a little shallow and he appeared to be pulling through.  
  
Miroku was the one that got the bullet out, after living so long by the gun you learn talents that prevent, at least your friends from, dieing faster by the gun. Besides that Kagome had been in too much shock to manage yanking the bullet out. After he finished he had left the rest of Inuyasha's care to Kagome. She was his nurse now and he trusted his best friend's life in no one hands like he did in hers.  
  
Kagome had sat at Inuyasha's side from the point of Miroku's departure, only moving when absolutely necessary. She made sure his wound was always clean and that he never came down with a fever, which would have been a disaster he wouldn't pull through.  
  
It had been two days since the incident, and while Kagome kept watch over the sheriff, Miroku and Sango were busy at work. The shot at Inuyasha was a distraction to allow any body caught the chance to escape, and while there were plenty of dead to search and bury any one they could question had slipped through their fingers.  
  
They spent the first day after the attack taking care of the dead. They searched and buried all the bodies, and though they turned up next to nothing in regards to things on the attackers, they did discover something in particular that put both Sango and Miroku on high alert.  
  
They didn't tell Kagome what they found. Her finding out that some of the men had spider tattoos, would be a little bit too much while she still wasn't sure Inuyasha was going to pull through. Putting more strain on her wouldn't be a good thing  
  
The thing that worried Sango and Miroku was how closely followed by the Spiders they were. Kagome was highly sought after; too sought after to merely blame on her last name. She had something the Spiders wanted, but what was the question in their minds.  
  
The sun was setting and Sango was pissed.  
  
She had never lost a prisoner in her life, and she had never, save the one occasion at the Miko ranch, come across a situation that her, or one of her partners, hadn't been able to find a lead from a crime scene.  
  
"Damn it Miroku, It's been two days and the only thing we have is the fact that the attack was backed by the Black Spiders. We have no idea where they went, no idea where they are, and absolutely no clue where to go from here." She kicked a rock and scanned the horizon for threats.  
  
"Don't worry, my lady Sango. If my diagnosis is correct Inuyasha should be awake by the time we arrive back, and then I'm sure he can handle the ride into the nearest town."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku a little puzzled. "But how would that ever help us with finding the people who attacked us?"  
  
Miroku thought for a second, "Hmmm I don't know, but at least we'll be able to sleep in a nice bed tomorrow."  
  
Sango sighed; she couldn't argue with that, she just wished that she could have some way of catching the attackers.  
  
Then Miroku continued. "Yes, a nice bed is just what we need, that and some whiskey, not to mention a few ...um... fancy women."  
  
Sango turned, glared and nailed the perverts face into the dirt. She then turned and walked away. "You sick, perverted, lecherous, thinking about the wrong head at a time like this. I can't believe..." Her mumbling grew fainter as she put as much space between herself and the disgusting man who was currently eating dirt.  
  
"O Sango you know I would never chose any woman over you. Which does bring to mind a question..."  
  
"Don't even think of it. What ever the question is, the answer is NO."  
  
Miroku picked himself up off the ground, and with as much dignity as he could muster, he began to brush himself off. That was when a glint of metal caught his eye. What the...?  
  
"Hey Sango take a look at this." Miroku reached down and picked up the object.  
  
Sango kept ignoring him and walking away.  
  
"I am serious Sango." Miroku ran to catch up, "Do you doubt my sincerity? Have I ever done anything that would show me as an untrustworthy person?"  
  
Do I even have to start the list? None the less Sango turned around to see what the lech had found.  
  
Sango gasped at what Miroku was holding, "That's a sheriff badge, but what is that doing out here. Isn't that hill where the shot that got Inuyasha came from?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "That is correct, but the thing I found most interesting about the badge is what is carved on the back of it."  
  
Flipping it over Miroku pointed at a small spider design on the back.  
  
Sango took the star and held it in her hand examining it. "I remember where I've seen this before. When the gang fell apart originally the rangers helped track down a lot of the high ranking members and their contacts. There were a number of sheriffs with marked badges among them. At the time I thought it was pretty stupid that someone in that position would keep such tangible proof of their unlawful loyalties. My dad latter explained it to me as a way that the sheriffs could have power both in and out of the law's eyes. If ever challenged by a bandit all they had to do was show the spider and they would get complete obedience."  
  
She handed it back to Miroku and walked back to where he had found it. "The sheriff whose badge this is was high in the ranks for the Black Spiders. The only question now is what town he came from."  
  
"One more question to add to our list, my lovely Sango, and until we figure all of them out we can trust absolutely no one."  
  
Sango gave one last look over the area and turned back to the smooth talking deputy as they both started to walk back to camp. "So who wants to be the one to tell Kagome and Inuyasha all the good news we have discovered."  
  
Inuyasha smelled smoke. It slightly alarmed him, but as he tried to sit up and open his eyes to discover what was smoking, he felt a throbbing burst of pain go through his entire body.  
  
Ug, I feel like I fell off a cliff and got shot on the way down.  
  
He felt a warm cloth press against his forehead.  
  
Ahh this feels better.  
  
The cloth was lifted and a small hand pressed against his forehead checking for fever and the checking his pulse.  
  
"Inuyasha please be alright. Don't die because of me. I'm going to take care of you till you are better."  
  
Inuyasha liked that idea. He probably could have opened his eyes or whispered something so that she knew he wasn't going to die, but he liked the attention too much and he was curious what she was going to say to him if she didn't know he was listening.  
  
Kagome continued speaking to him, completely unaware that he had regained consciousness.  
  
"It is all my fault that you were shot. I should have had your back. I should have seen the man who did it and shot him first."  
  
What happened was slowly coming back to Inuyasha, the trip to the hide out, Sesshomaru, the arrow, the attack, was all slowly creeping back into his brain.  
  
Why would Kagome feel responsible for me? What is she talking about shooting someone for?  
  
"Well I guess now is the time to tell you everything, nothing to lose except a lot of weight from untold secrets."  
  
Sango and Miroku made it back to camp just as the sun was starting to come down.  
  
Sango saw Kagome sitting as if she wasn't quite there. She seemed to be in a different world or time, while talking to Inuyasha as if she was describing what she was seeing before her eyes.  
  
Normally Sango would have left her like that, but Kagome had been in far too much of a trance like mood lately, and that isn't a good thing for anyone.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome and put her arm around the pale looking girl's shoulder.  
  
"How's he doing Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. He should be up by now. I was just talking to him a little to see if he would come to."  
  
Miroku had been listening to Kagome prognosis and decided to try a few doctoring tricks of his own to revive the sheriff from his current condition.  
  
He walked over to the bucket of water that Kagome had been using to wet Inuyasha's head and picked it up. He took one last look at his seemingly unconscious friend before throwing the whole bucket on his head.  
  
Kagome eyes opened wide with shock, "MIROKU, HOW COULD YOU? What if you drown him, then he is never going to wake up. How could you be..."  
  
Kagome's righteous speech was cut off by Inuyasha's coughing.  
  
"cough... Damn it Miroku...cough... you just had to come along and screw up. I was about to get to the good part of the stor..." Inuyasha stopped when he saw the look on Kagome's face.  
  
"YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!!!! O MY GOD I ALMOST..."  
  
THUNK!!! And with that Inuyasha was out again. Kagome laid the cooking pan back down, grabbed her bath stuff and took off following the stream.  
  
Sango and Miroku burst out laughing once Kagome was out of sight. It might have been the strain, it might have been the color red that Kagome's face had turned, or it quite possibly have been the position on the ground that their idiotic friend lay in, but whatever it was they couldn't stop laughing.  
  
It felt good to just laugh and not to have to think about everything that was wearing them down. For the first time in a long time the world, no matter how many bad things were happening, seemed good at that moment.  
  
To celebrate Miroku decided to take out some whiskey while Sango fixed up the fire. There they sat like best friends sharing a drink, sharing a laugh, and sharing stories till the other two ever decided to join them their group woke up and returned.  
  
Kagome stomped through the under brush still fueled with anger towards Inuyasha. How long had he been awake listening to her? Did he know how much torment she had been going through since he wouldn't wake up? How close had she come to telling him...  
  
Kagome froze; she tried to remember just what she had told Inuyasha but she couldn't think back. She hadn't been completely sure what she was saying the whole time; things just came pouring out of her. O God did I tell him everything?  
  
Then reasoning with herself she decided that couldn't be. If Inuyasha had heard anything that he found particularly interesting he would have reacted and probably been furious with her not telling him everything before now.  
  
She started walking again still feeling a little uneasy when another thought struck her; maybe Inuyasha had been unable to move so couldn't react but still heard everything. This gave her a worst feeling because not only did he know too much, but she got mad at him for no reason.  
  
By this time Kagome had reached the stream and was distantly preparing for her bath while her mind still ran at a mile a minute.  
  
Think Kagome, think! You have to remember somewhere what you told him. Ok it started with me him that I would tell him everything and then what. Let's see I said something regarding not telling him everything about my past. Then I think I went into my parents being murdered, but I didn't tell him my name. Thank God. From there I started talking about why I didn't tell him, I think I was preparing him for telling him I'm a Miko, but then what? O God did I tell him?  
  
Kagome slipped into the water during this thought process barely registering the icy temperature of the water she was in. Absently she reached for her shampoo and poured it onto her hand.  
  
Sango interrupted!!! That's it; I'm safe for now. Why shouldn't I tell him though, he deserves it? No, it will raise too many questions and he'll want to know everything. Sango didn't push it, but I know Inu will want to know where the family fortune is hidden and where the Shikon no Tama is now, and if he asks what happened that night...No I can't tell him, but I should apologize to him for earlier, he did have a near death experience.  
  
With her inner battle decided, Kagome continued her bath. Bringing the soap to her hair, she relaxed a little and began to lather the stuff deep into her roots.   
  
Inuyasha was leaning on a near by tree waiting for Kagome returned lost deep in thought about what he had been able to learn about Kagome before they were interrupted.  
  
Everything she had told him he had figured out already and it was of little importance. Of course Kagome wasn't telling everything about her past, he remembered when he first met her and she would quickly change the subject when it involved her past.  
  
Inuyasha was still sticking with his daughter of a Black Spider theory, and with all the evidence he had learned, it was still looking pretty good.  
  
What is she hiding? Why won't she tell me anything? Have I ever done anything to hurt her...  
  
Inuyasha suddenly jumped up from his sitting position causing an electric shock of pain to nearly knock him down again.  
  
"Whoa there sheriff." Said a slightly inebriated Miroku as he watched his friend try to steady himself from his recent pain burst and blood rush to the head. "What's the hurry?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku a little worriedly. "Umm Miroku you know as my deputy you are sworn to protect my life right?"  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrows, "Inuyasha where is this thought process going?"  
  
Inuyasha still looked a little frantic but still he was perturbed by Miroku's answer, "Just answer the goddamn question!"  
  
"Yes I am sworn to protect you at all costs. It is my job to forfeit my life for yours whenever the need arises." Replied Miroku in a school children's chanting voice as if he was repeating a well know lesson.  
  
"Good because I think I might need you to protect me from Kagome."  
  
Miroku groaned, "O God Inuyasha. What did you do this time?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned nervously, "O nothing that will cause her any permanent harm. It will just make her a little ma...  
  
His sentence was cut off by Kagome's shrieking voice, "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha slid behind the tree and prayed for Kagome to calm down before she found him.  
  
Sango whistled, "A little mad? Miroku how far was she down the river from here, and how loud do you have to yell to cover that much distance?"  
  
Miroku grinned a little at Inuyasha's position and took a swig of whiskey from the bottle. "Enough of a distance to promise great entertainment to us for the night, miss. So sit back, have another drink and enjoy."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thank you so much for reading PLEASE REVIEW and give me any opinions you have on the story (I really don't care if they are mean I just want to know people's opinions).  
  
Thank you all past reviewers, I'll do a nice long shout out next chapter to show you how much I love you. 


	12. A Friendly Game of Poker

Formatting is just about driving me crazy. This is the forth time I'm uploading, so if you see any problems please tell me.  
  
Warning- This chapter contains a major asshole whose beliefs in no way reflect those of the author.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The journey to Perdition had been a tense one. Kagome refused to talk to Inuyasha directly, and Inuyasha was hell bent on trying to figure out why Kagome was riding her own horse.  
  
To Kagome, Inuyasha's prank, though deserving vengeance, couldn't have come at a more convenient time. It allowed her to stay mad and not answer any questions what so ever that the confused sheriff sent her way.  
  
Kagome road her horse like there was absolutely nothing strange about it, and why not. Her cover had been to keep people from discovering who she was, and since that was blown all pretenses could be dropped as well. This meant that Kagome was going to tell Inuyasha everything, but she decided that she would wait till the most opportune moment arrived, and if that never happened, o well then he would never find out.  
  
As soon as the group reached Perdition they checked into one of the hotels and split up. The guys wanted to do their own thing without the women weighing them down. Getting stuff done without the women being moral consciences would be much easier in their opinions. Ironically the girls shared the same point of view towards the men, and so fully supported the split up for the time being. Without Miroku and Inuyasha breathing down their necks, Kagome and Sango could talk about, and more importantly do, anything they wanted to.  
  
Perdition was a town a girl could have fun in, especially Kagome's and Sango's type of fun. It was also a town with a fair amount of money running through it; do to the number of silver mines it was a life line to. This allowed the town to support a number of stores and people that were of great interest to both Sango and Kagome.  
  
It was going to be a busy day for the girls.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sango look at this beautiful fabric. I haven't felt something this soft since before I left the traveling show." Kagome ran her hand over the fabric again taking in its softness.  
  
"Ooooo" was Sango's reply when she joined in.  
  
After walking around town a bit girls decided on a shopping expedition. Sango hadn't gotten any time to shop for dresses in Mercy and Kagome hadn't seen anything new in half a year. Shopping, was the never fail answer for how they spent the afternoon when the guys asked, because no guy really wants details on your purchases or findings, and so shopping became Sango's and Kagome's perfect alibi to cover up their main objective in visiting the shops, acquiring the local gossip.  
  
The first stop was a dress shop, because what better place to here all the local gossip than a shop full of busy bodies who don't keep their mouths shut.  
  
Kagome and Sango made their way very slowly around the store, examining each piece of fabric, while they eaves dropped on a group of four women in the corner.  
  
The gossips were certainly in fine shape that day bragging about their own husbands and endeavors, while casting suspicions on any lady in the town who wasn't currently in the room.  
  
"Shirley," screeched a fat woman who was sitting in a chair watching a younger woman get fitted for a dress. "Suck it in. I don't want that beau of yours getting one look at the weight you have put on and turn tail. You know it is hard enough finding a good man these days. I don't want you to screw this up."  
  
The girl standing on the stool stood up a little straighter and tried to make herself look as thin as possible. "Yes mama." She replied half heartedly.  
  
"Don't give me that type of attitude young lady. He's the best you can do and you know it, so it would bode well for you to abide by my wishes."  
  
The girl gave a small nod and continued trying to make herself look as skinny as possible.  
  
"Speaking of men, did you here about the amount recruited for the other night's bounty hunt?" Said a thin and sallow woman sitting in another chair close by.  
  
"Ya," replied the fat one, "The sheriff went to every one of his usual sources and then some. Must have been some one big they were hunting down."  
  
"I hear that they only injured the target too. Worse yet the two Jones boys, old McCarthy, elder and young Jim, a few miners, and a bunch of those ranch hands didn't come back." Said the skinny one with an indifferent air that spoke of this being a common occurrence.  
  
"There is a lot of movement to and from the ranch lately." Said short woman who was fitting the dress. "I wonder if any of it will involve Shirley's beau. You know that Goshinkishi is very high in the master's favor."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Was Shirley's very timid and quiet reply.  
  
"Hun if it's the boss you're afraid of," said the dress maker, "its better that your man is on his good side. Mine wasn't, and look where it got me, working all day with tired and sore eyes just to keep food on the table. It is a hard life out here in the West, and it is better to have friends in high places or in this case low circles to watch your back."  
  
"I think I am more scared of Goshinkishi. If I try to get away from him, the Bla... I mean the ranch hands would just track me down." The young girl's eyes were glistening and her face told the she was under great pressure in trying to conceal her emotions.  
  
"Shirley, you should know better than to almost slip like that," barked he mother, "and you should be grateful of every thing the master has done for the town and us. After your father was killed, I didn't know what we would do until we were invited to live on the ranch."  
  
That was the limit for Shirley's timid nature, and as she raised her head to meet her mother's eyes defiantly, she almost shouted her response. "It is because of that man we are all orphans and widows. I will not stand by and watch more of us die for that man's sick and twisted ambitions. I swear he would best not get near me, because I will stab a dagger in his heart if he gets close enough."  
  
The mother stood up and slapped her daughter, "HUSH, you idiot of a daughter. You and your dim-witted bursts of defiance will end up costing us much if you don't learn to control them, and that is something you must do before your marriage unless you want me to live a very painful existence. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"  
  
Shirley deflated, and stood there sorrow and hopelessness obvious in her eyes, "Yes mama."  
  
"Good, now stand up straight and suck it in. We are expected for dinner tonight and it would be frowned upon if you didn't have a nice pretty dress to wear."  
  
Kagome realized that they both had been rubbing the same piece of fabric since the conversation began, and nudged Sango to move to another part of the store so that they would be less obviously eaves dropping.  
  
After a little while longer Kagome bought a hat and both women left the store. They had gotten the lead they needed, and there was still a lot of work to be done before they had to return to the inn.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Miroku slowly picked up the cards dealt to him and glanced around the table slowly, studying each person's reaction to the cards they got.  
  
The game was intense and serious. The men Miroku and Inuyasha were playing with were no armatures, and the stakes were high. It was just the type of game Miroku loved to play especially when he himself was playing dumb.  
  
He was dressed in the classic traveler's outfit which showed no that wealth nor knowledge was known to him; it was the type of outfit that put people off guard. Inuyasha was in a ranchers outfit with his hair stuffed into a hat that was pulled low over his eyes. No matter how well he was known in Mercy people outside the town didn't look too kindly to his Inu heritage and he would rather keep the attention to a minimum.  
  
So far in the game Miroku had lost three- fourths of the money he had started with, but he did not view this as a bad thing. On the contrary, Miroku's plans were working perfectly. He knew all of the giveaways the other players possessed. Poker was a game of deception and seeing through other people's defenses, once you had that beat the game was as easy as taking candy from a baby. Up till now he had put the other players in a false since of security about him, now it was time to show them who he was.  
  
Inuyasha's job was to attract the attention away from Miroku and make him the player to be wary about. So far he had been doing fairly well but it was Miroku's job to rack in the real money, and as Inuyasha caught the barely perceptible wink from his partner, he knew that the fun was about to begin; Miroku was getting serious.  
  
"I'm in, and I'll raise you 50." Said Inuyasha after the man to his left threw in a 20.  
  
They went around the table a few times, each man too prideful to drop out until he knew what the others were playing with. Eventually Inuyasha pulled out and the person up against Miroku put everything he had in to the pot. When Miroku laid down a three aces an intensity started building in the room, and Miroku racked in his winnings.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku loved when the game got to this point. They knew enough about poker to be able to beat the average man with their eyes closed. The true challenge was to trick everyone at the table, and then compete against each other like they weren't acquainted. It made people less wary with their money if they didn't know they had two people working together to swindle it out of them.  
  
The game got heated with Miroku quickly earning back his lost money and Inuyasha staying evenly at what he had. A few men called it a day and headed home, while the proud and the drunk hung on.  
  
"Damn liar is what you are." Said a particularly drunk and obnoxious man who was sitting next to Miroku. "I don't know what you are playing at but no man starts off that bad and wins it all back like that. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"I am Sid Hartha." Said Miroku in his normal silky way. He loved to test the guys he played against with the names he used. It showed who had a brain in their heads. "I'm just passing through here on the way to the West coast to buy some land and make an honest living."  
  
The drunken man snorted and took another swig of his whiskey; he seemed completely oblivious to the obvious falsehood behind Miroku's words. The man next to Inuyasha raised his eye brows a little and furrowed his brow. Miroku took one look at this man and knew he was the one they needed to watch out for. He actually had a brain.  
  
The game eventually came down to one hand that every one bet the farm on. Miroku knew more or less what everyone else had. You can't have lived off of poker half your life without having learned to read people like the back of your hand, and Miroku was practically raised sitting on a poker table.  
  
Inuyasha's hand was a three of a kind nines; next to him the man folded throwing out a pair of aces and fours. The drunken man sitting next to Miroku looked really anxious and excited until Miroku laid out a royal flush, and then his face looked like it had hit the floor. Miroku's victory was short lived as the drunken man found himself again, turned to grab Miroku by the collar of his shirt and lifted him out of his seat.  
  
"I don't know who you are or what you did to win, you dirty lying son of a bitch, but I swear that when I find out how you cheated you won't remember a day you weren't in pain."  
  
Miroku held his hands up in a non aggressive manner, "I assure you sir I did nothing to wrong you in this game, and I have no wish to fight you."  
  
The man threw Miroku back down and stormed out of the bar.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Miroku and then returned to counting the little money he had managed not to place on the table in the first place. The big man next to him got a disgusted look on his face and then hit Inuyasha's hat across the room.  
  
"I thought so. I knew you were a dirty injun the second you walked in that door. Where the hell did you get all that money? I here that some settlers were robbed not far from here, I wonder what the sheriff would think if I brought you in."  
  
Inuyasha froze when his hat was thrown off and listened to the man's words with barely restrained anger. Miroku saw the glint of red in Inuyasha's eyes and took a step back.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha stood and jabbed his gun up and under the other man's jaw, driving it in farther in with every word.  
  
The man however, as Miroku had observed, was not a slow thinker, and as Inuyasha had his gun under the man's jaw, the man had his leveled against the side of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"I know who you are savage." Spat the man through his teeth. "Everyone knows the bandit with not enough balls to come out of the town where he can hide behind his badge. Your very blood is a disgrace to any lawful job, you dog. What could your mother not find a civilized man to fuck her?"  
  
The man sure as hell did not see the hit coming but as he straightened again and looked back at the Dog Demon Bandit, the famous blood red eyes told him that he had cracked the half breed in front of him.  
  
The man grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and threw him against the wall. Inuyasha retaliated and hit the wall feet first, pushing back towards the man driving both of them into a nearby table.  
  
"Someone call the sheriff and get these men the hell away from my saloon." Yelled the bar tender as he picked up his shotgun and loaded it.  
  
"Come on Goshinkishi, let's get out of here." Said a guy who looked a lot like a rat, as he grabbed the man fighting with Inuyasha.  
  
"Sundown, center of town savage. I hope you aren't too yellow for that."  
  
"I'm going to make you regret the day you were born." Inuyasha spat back. He turned and then walked through the front door and heading down the street.  
  
Miroku shoved the rest of the money into his saddle bag, thanked the saloon owner, and headed to the kitchen and out the back door. He needed to go make sure everything was packed incase they needed to make a speedy exit from town in the near future.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Sango and Kagome tied up Kirara and Flecha up near some trees on a river bed just outside the fence of the ranch.  
  
Sango reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a mouse.  
  
Kagome looked at it questionly, "Um Sango, I know you like animals but isn't keeping a mouse in your bag a bit much?"  
  
Sango laid the mouse down and stood up to continue shuffling through her bag, "It's Miroku. He thinks by putting things in my stuff he'll get his revenge for out prank. So far I have found two mice and a harmless snake in my bags, not to mention him also trying to do what Inuyasha did and spike my soap with itching cream. What he hasn't figured out yet is that I was raised with a bunch of boys; no way will he ever be able to get me with a prank. I'm the queen of them."  
  
After a bit more looking Sango found what she was looking for and handed Kagome a mask to put on in case they were spotted. Both women also donned hats over their hair before jumping over the fence and going through the underbrush towards the main house. This wasn't a sneak attack. They were going to try to avoid conflict at all costs so they didn't need to load up on weapons. This was a reconnaissance mission to figure out with whom they were dealing.  
  
The first building they past was a barn. It was fairly large and filled to the brim with well trained horses.  
  
Sango took one look in there and kept moving. "My bet is that is only one of their barns. Ten to one they have twice as many horses housed on this ranch."  
  
Sango made her way farther into the complex and spotted one of the look outs just in time to drag Kagome with her into the doorway of the nearest building.  
  
"It's locked Sango we should try the next one." Said Kagome as she watched the man start to turn and make his way towards them.  
  
"O no, a locked door just means there is something we really want to see behind it."  
  
Sango took a hair pin and worked with the lock a second before it sprung open admitting them entry to the room just in time.  
  
Kagome let out a low whistle as she looked around the room.  
  
"Wow, you think they are preparing for war?"  
  
Sango stepped away from the door that she secured to look at the weapon storage they happened upon.  
  
"They must have enough guns in here to take on the whole Eastern army," Kagome continued, "not to mention enough TNT to blow the entire ranch sky high."  
  
Sango started looking around investigating every weapon they had with the grace only someone raised in the business of lawwoman could have. She agreed with Kagome's assumption about the dynamite, if this thing caught fire there was no way they would make it out of there alive.  
  
"Mmm Sango do you mind if we get the hell out of here? This place is making me nervous."  
  
"Ya we need to figure out what they are going to use this for."  
  
Opening the door Sango checked both ways before slipping out and continuing her way towards the most promising house.  
  
After a lot of continuous dodging into other buildings and away from guards, both women made it to the main building.  
  
It was a sprawling ranch style, one floor with very high ceilings. From the looks of it the house was older, and most likely had an inner court yard at the center of it. The window they approached was one that led to some sort of study. Both women stopped and listened when they heard a chilling voice come through the window.  
  
"I know they survived the attack, what can I expect from sending puppets to do the work only I can take care of. You realize however, that if one more thing goes wrong your head is going to be mine."  
  
Kagome froze; something in her mind warned her of that voice. She knew it from the past but didn't dare look into it because the only thing the past could bring to her was memories she didn't dare confront.  
  
Sango caught the falter on Kagome's face and took it as a bad sign. Kagome only got that look when someone got too close to the past she was trying to shut out. If Sango guessed right, this was the man that they needed to take care of first.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and relocked her past. She then stood up to hear the conversation better.  
  
"My lord, I am sorry that they have made it through the trap we set. We will not fail next time." A weasily little voice groveled back.  
  
A person was heard walking into the room and a voice spoke up, "I am sorry to interrupt, my lord, but I have just received word that our second trap it set."  
  
The master spoke up, "Very well, come into the courtyard and explain the plan to me while I have something to eat."  
  
-Damn it we need to find out what that plan is.- Thought Sango as she scanned the roof above her.  
  
It was too tall for her to get up there and the roof was the only way they would hear what the men were up to.  
  
That is when Sango notice Kagome eyeing the wall in front of her with a little more optimism.  
  
"Kagome," Sango whispered, "any chance you can make it up there?"  
  
Kagome smiled slyly, "I wasn't half raised in a circus for nothing, well actually it was a traveling Western show, but that is beyond the point. Ya, I can do it with my eyes closed. Just stand still and brace yourself."  
  
Kagome glanced both ways and took a few steps back from the wall as she readied herself. -Deep breath Kagome, just like old times.-  
  
She took a running start, and using Sango's shoulders vaulted herself up onto the roof. After buckling and rolling to make sure she didn't make too much noise, she edged her way along till she was at the edge of the inner court yard roof and laid down to listen. She wasn't stupid enough to try and see the men talking.  
  
The underling spoke, "The half breed sheriff is going to fight Goshinkishi at sundown. All are men will be in position to take him out as soon as he is in the open. The half savage doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Kagome gulped, shit.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inuyasha felt like he was in one of those cheesy dime novels. As he walked down the street he could almost swear that people were closing their windows and doors at his approach.  
  
Inuyasha saw his target walking down the street slowly, having much of the same affect on the houses he passed.  
  
Goshinkishi was the first to speak, "I would rather not have to waste bullets on filth like you," He said as he threw his gun aside, "but you need the extra help."  
  
Inuyasha spat on the ground and removed his holsters as well.  
  
"I can make you scream for your parents without needing a gun."  
  
Goshinkishi smirked, "I wonder who you will be calling for, you filthy bastard."  
  
Inuyasha lunged for Goshinkishi's and took a swing, but was easily dodge and dealt one to his back.  
  
"You have to do better than that. Your fighting style is so unrefined and predictable. I can read your mind before you ever make a move." Goshinkishi kicked at Inuyasha to enforce his point but the sheriff rolled away in time and was back on his feet.  
  
Inuyasha attacked again, this time getting a square hit in the center of the man's chest. Goshinkishi was unfazed. -Damn it, I can't get to this guy. My punches have no effect.-  
  
Inuyasha tried another move, and this time caught Goshinkishi off balance. The man recovered fast enough, but not before Inuyasha saw what the problem was in his punches; the other fighter was wearing padding and metal under his clothes.  
  
-Damn, I must be really losing my touch not to notice that.-  
  
Inuyasha changed his fighting style to a more lethal and swifter method. It left him more open, but it was the easiest way to go for the head and throat.  
  
Goshinkishi took the bait and took a swing at Inuyasha who quickly back stepped and did a round house kick to the head of the larger man.  
  
Goshinkishi looked stunned; he didn't understand this sudden change in fighting styles he was sure he had the smaller man beat. His confusion showed in the expression on his face.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and spat some blood that was in his mouth from the earlier hit. "What's wrong Goshinkishi, I thought you could read my mind?"  
  
The next attack Goshinkishi made proved to be even more of a mistake than the first one, and when the dust cleared Goshinkishi was on his back with Inuyasha's foot pressing down on his throat.  
  
"I would kill you," sneered Inuyasha, "but I have enough honor to not kill a man I have clearly beaten."  
  
Inuyasha was about to lift his foot when Goshinkishi managed to insult him one last time. "A beast like has no honor. I'll show you how to finish someone off like a real man as soon as I get that little bitch traveling with you into my grasp, but first I'll have a little fun with her. Then she'll learn why people don't fuck their pets."  
  
Crack was the last sound the man ever made, as Inuyasha stepped his boot down crushing the other man's trachea. He turned around, his eyes glinting red and face full of rage until he heard a gun cock. That was when he finally realized he was completely surrounded.  
  
-Great, just fucking great.- 


	13. Mysterious Savior

(This is a repost for the story after some editing. Thanks so much to Aitu who got back to me so soon after I posted with mistakes I had made. You are amazing and I am really grateful for the help.)

(I rewrote this chapter many times, and I might have missed double checking a lot of places for grammar and all around flaws. I would REALLY appreciate it if you see anything that is wrong or doesn't make sense to tell me about it in a review.)

This chapter has been far too long coming and I'm sorry for that. I at least hope you like how long it is. Always remember to review at the end, I like to know people are actually reading my story.

-Eef aka Fefe

Last time-

Crack was the last sound the man ever made, as Inuyasha stepped his boot down crushing the other man's trachea. He turned around, his eyes glinting red and face full of rage until he heard a gun cock. That was when he finally realized he was completely surrounded.

-_Great, just fucking great.-_

- - - - - -

The sun was just setting in the town of Perdition, but the heat from the day still had a deadly and oppressive quality to it. The fading light made the world seem unreal and dreamlike. For the sheriff standing in the middle of the street, he could only wish it was a dream.

The dust was still settling around Inuyasha from his last fight, and already a knot had started to form in his stomach. It wasn't fear as much as frustration for the inevitable and the cruelness of fate. To put it frankly Inuyasha was really pissed off at the situation he found himself in.

Perdition as a whole was a town much smaller than Mercy. It had one main road with few streets intercepting it providing escape routes. All the buildings in town were of the common wooden structure of that time, which included porches on both the first and second floors, and fronts of the buildings that extended a little higher than the roof which provided good spots for sharpshooters. It was the perfect place to trap someone like a sitting duck.

Swallowing very slowly, Inuyasha started to turn his head to take in just how dead he was. As it turned out, he was standing in the center of the street with his guns ten feet away. Surrounding him were about thirty men posted on the roof tops, second story windows, and at each end of the street; every last one of them had their guns trained on him.

The gravel crunching under his boots was the only sound up and down the usually busy street in the town. Inuyasha calmly looked every man in the eye almost daring all of them to take him on.

"You reckon third times the charm, huh? Are you going to actually kill me this time?" Was Inuyasha's cocky response to what seemed to be the worst luck in the world.

What he needed was a distraction and a way to get to his guns, but even then the things weren't going to be even remotely in his favor. His shoulder was throbbing now and the arm and hand which belonged to that shoulder were dipping in and out of feeling. This meant that even if he did, by some miracle of God get to his guns, he would only be able to use one proficiently while waving the other around in hopes he would have enough feeling in the hand to find the trigger.

The men surrounding him were getting anxious; they were shuffling and chewing tobacco in a slow cud like method. They were waiting for him to move, to make a mistake that they would turn into a death warrant. No one dared to make the first move; that would leave them open to error that Inuyasha might turn against them. None of them were fools, they knew who they were dealing with, and no one made a mistake when they faced the Dog Demon Bandit and lived to speak about it.

One of the men, however, had a itchy trigger finger and when he misfired his gun Inuyasha saw the chance he had been waiting for patiently. He dove for his guns as the street filled with smoky, old fashion gun powder smoke.

- - - - - -

Miroku was at the edge of the street when he noticed men starting to take positions around the on going fight between Goshinkishi and Inuyasha. He quickly hid himself in the shadows of a near by building as a few men rolled a wagon in place blocking the end of the street. Letting out a deep breath and a prayer for protection Miroku found the closest door to him and silently slipped into what appeared to be a dress shop.

Once inside Miroku headed straight for the rear of the store to find the back way out. After thoroughly checking all the doors along the way, some of which he was immensely please by the views within mainly customers trying on dresses, Miroku made it through the back door and took off towards the stables.

As he neared the building, a rider went flying past him at such speed that all he caught was the black clothing and a covered face. The man was heading for the main road and Miroku figured it was another goon after Inuyasha. He grabbed his gun and almost fired at the rider but heard a sound behind him in the barn that distracted him long enough to loose the shot.

-_There's someone else in the barn. If I capture him I'll be able to figure out what's going on.-_

But as he stepped in through the barn opening, it ended up him being the one kissing dirt as he was swiftly taken out by the one he was suppose to be hunting.

- - - - - - - -

The smoke filled street was cast eerie by the last slanting rays of the sun as it worked its way down the horizon. The street was filled with shadows cast by no one and eyes were held at near useless value as the attackers squinted through the haze they created trying to find their target. It was fruitless however to depend on such an easily tricked sense, in this environment what was needed was a good ear and a quick mind; this was Inuyasha's paradise.

He crawled his way up onto a near by porch, and leaned against one of the support beams, finally allowing himself to truly breath. In the middle of the street he would still be spotted, but up against the shadows he was invisible for the time being.

Tightening his holster, he checked what supplies he had with him. Altogether it amounted to five bullets, two guns, and Tetsusaiga. It would take one hell of a plan to get Inuyasha off of death's door step.

-_Does someone hate me up there?-_

His first thought was to get the out of the street through the shops lining it. This fell through as soon as he realized every window and door on the street had been tightly bolted and reinforced during his original fight.

-_I should have caught that happening. This whole Goddamn town knew this was a trap-_

His escape root therefore was either end of the street, where men lay in hiding trying to catch him. This didn't particularly appeal to Inuyasha but with his last option being to scale the buildings with one arm; it looked like the plan he would have to take.

Any furthers thoughts were cut off as the smoke cleared enough for his attackers to launch another volley of bullets, one wising uncomfortably close to Inuyasha's ear. He needed to fight back, and with the street covered again in a haze of smoke he did. Remembering the sounds of where guns went off Inuyasha set to work to at take care of a few of his attackers.

First off were the men directly on top of the roof directly across from him. They had good accuracy and Inuyasha knew he didn't stand a chance if they got another clean shot at him. He stepped out from behind the pillar and listened carefully as me stared into the smoke shield in front of him. Just as the smoke started to clear, Inuyasha heard the unmistakable click of a safety; that's what he had been waiting for and so fired.

After dealing with four more men, Inuyasha finally resigned himself the fact that his position was continually getting worse despite his efforts. 'One bullet left' started to sound like a mantra as Inuyasha repeated it in his head. It was then, just as he considering running screaming down the street to see how much God liked him that day, Inuyasha heard the hard pounding of an approaching horse.

Inuyasha crouched low against the pillar, and strained his fairly good eyes to see the horse back rider. He was of average to short height, dressed in dressed in a black dingy coat and had his face covered with a bandana. The horse was unknown, though struck a strange memory, and his riding style was the oddest thing that Inuyasha had ever seen.

The man rode straight down the street taking a few shots at the illusive hit men on the roofs, while standing in crouched position on the horse. As he passed a man that was giving him a lot of trouble, he sat down on the horse backwards and took a shot. The man must have been some type of circus performer, and he made Inuyasha nervous.

-_I have way too many enemies to trust a guy whose face I can't see.-_

The horse man was looping back around towards Inuyasha, who wasn't going to take any chances with this unsavory character.

Leaning back against the pillar one last time Inuyasha checked the last bullet left in his gun. Exhaling slowly Inuyasha stepped out from behind his safety, leveled his gun and pulled the trigger.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hmfrm" mumbled Miroku as he lay face down in the soft dirt of the barn.

"O, it's only you Miroku." mumbled a relieved Sango who was currently sitting on his back holding his arms pinned behind him, "You scared me to death I thought you were someone else."

Miroku quickly rolled over as soon as Sango released his hands and grabbed her hips keeping her sitting on top of him. "And just who do I have to be to have the pleasure of you pinning me down?"

Sango blushed a little, and then swiftly hit him in the head with a horse shoe. "You would have made the worst Priest in the world you little lech."

Sango get up and went to finish packing up the horses. –_That man!!!! Who does he think he is?-_

Miroku brushed the dirt off his clothes with as much grace as he could muster and walked over to Sango.

"I guess it's time to make our exit from this town it seems we have overstayed our welcome. Inuyasha will need our help in a minute so we need to hurry. Where's the lovely Kagome?"

Sango strapped down the last bag on Wind Tunnel and patted him on the nose. "Well we are ready to go now, and I expect to meet Kagome and Inuyasha a ways outside the town in about a half an hour. That is if we provide them with a big enough distraction that they won't be pursued."

Miroku looked puzzled for a second before recognition dawned on his face. "That was Kagome ridding out of here wasn't it." His face looked worried and nervous. Sango didn't seem to understand what type of hornet nest Kagome had just ridden into.

"I know that Kagome isn't the innocent we thought her to be earlier, but do you believe that she can actually get Inuyasha out of there? I was planning on blowing up a few buildings to provide coverage and mix everyone up a bit, while we both went in to save him; Kagome going in by alone with no back up is crazy."

Sango smirked a little, "You still don't know who or what Kagome is, do you?"

- - - - - - - -

Inuyasha's gun went off. The rider ducked just to the side of bullet avoiding it by a mere inch, almost as if he was expecting the shot.

"DAMNIT INUYASHA!!! I swear if you shoot at me again I'm going to sit you down and make you wish you were never born!!!"

-_That voice, I know that voice, but it can't be. I've just been thinking about her too much, that's all. Besides, I've never seen anyone ride like that, much less someone who rarely rides.-_

As the horse skidded to a halt beside Inuyasha, the rider turned to cover Inuyasha as he jumped on the horse behind the unknown rider. He might be paranoid and even a little cynical towards help, but he wasn't stupid, and he would never let a get away chance like that slip by. Grabbing on to the horse's saddle, he threw himself on behind the mystery rider, and kicked the horse into a gallop.

The horse they were riding proved not only to be remarkably fast, but also quite resistant, having no problem carrying both riders' weight. Inuyasha was impressed but didn't really have time to think because as they neared the end of the street, with many men still standing in wait there, a breeze started to clear away the protective haze.

Without the coverage that the smoke provided, they wouldn't be able to make it out of the death trap street. There were too many men to take care of with the ammo both the riders had, and the chance of a peaceful passage stood about as much of a chance as a snowball in hell.

When the were ten feet from the barricade and looking down the barrels of at least a dozen shotguns the rider in front of him crouched down against the horse and gave no hint of slowing. As Inuyasha closed his eyes and murmured one last prayer the sound of an earth shattering explosion tore threw the air.

- - - - - -

"So you think this will distract those guys back there enough to get Kagome and Inuyasha out of there?" Miroku questioned slowing his horse into trot next to Sango as they near the ranch's main entrance.

"It should. Can you think of a better way to get peoples' attention?" Sango muttered back making one quick check of her supplies.

All she needed was one carefully placed explosive to make her plan work, but if she came up against any opponents her entire plan was done for. Kagome had her good gun and her other one was in desperate need of repair. All Sango had at this point were a couple daggers and her home made version of TNT with wicks.

Sango handed Miroku a few explosives. "Remember the wicks only give you a few minutes so after you light them you better get out of there fast. Are you sure you want to do this with me? I can go by myself."

"You were always quite an explosive woman Sango but this takes it to new levels." Miroku answered with one of his winning smiles, "I would never let you have all the fun. You don't have to do everything on your own, you know. I'm going to be right there protecting and helping you."

"You don't have to baby sit me." Sango shot back at Miroku. "I'm not a helpless little girl."

"Helpless is the last thing I would ever consider you. Who said I just don't enjoy your lovely company?" Miroku said with a brilliant smile. "Now let's go make a nice distraction."

Sango watched as Miroku kicked off his horse and headed into the complex. She blushed a little despite herself, but quickly wiped any romantic thoughts from her head and followed her partner in crime.

The plan was simple. Ride in and drop enough explosives to catch the weapon storage, which Sango and Kagome had found, on fire. The difficulty wasn't going to be doing it; it was making it out of there in time so that they didn't go up with the ranch.

Sango did expect the leader of the Black Spiders to actually stay on the ranch, it was in too plain sight and far too easy access, and so hoping to catch him in the blast too didn't really cross her mind. What she wanted to do was allow her friends to escape with their lives while putting a serious dent in the Black Spiders' supplies.

Miroku and Sango split half way into the complex and took different routes to the storage building. This way if any one decided to chase them, they would be split into two groups. People following them didn't seem to be the problem however, because from what she could see the Ranch seemed practically deserted.

-_It's like they knew we were coming and just left without a second thought.-_

As Sango neared the building she saw Miroku who gave her a thumbs-up then grabbed a match to light his wicks. She did the same and tossed them at the storage house; her bombs weren't all that strong but they were enough to get the rest of the explosives to go up in flames.

"Well that was a little too easy." Miroku said as he rounded the corner, "Would you like to race my lady so that we can make this all a little more exciting?"

"You really want to lose don't you." Sango was off in a flash and Miroku close at her heals.

They pounded down the main road from the ranch not caring about stealth anymore, only caring that in less than a minute everything they were riding over would be up in flames.

As they jumped the gate and both headed off the path into a dried river bed an explosion rocked the air and a shudder took the ground, both racers were thrown from they're horses into a group of bushes.

- - - - - - - -

In town the explosion could be heard, and felt even by those already asleep. A strong gust of wind blew through the Perdition carrying with it ash and smoke that burned people's eyes and chafed their throats. Everyone ducked down and covered their faces protecting themselves as much as they could from the oppressing cloud that settled over the town, but even through the haze, a glowing could be seen coming from where the ranch once stood.

It was amidst this chaos, Inuyasha and his mysterious savior, road to safety out of the streets of the town and into the wilderness and peace.

They worked their way through the dry under growth eventually making it to a small path that wound its way up a hill. The path became nearly imperceptible near the end being covered by underbrush that was now dead so to the dry spell the desert was under. As they passed through the last clump of bushes, a ground dropped away before them and they stood on the edge of a west facing cliff.

The bushes had left an area free of its winding branches, and so where they currently were was a perfectly protected clearing with a view for miles across the desert. It was the perfect place to hide for the time being.

The horizon was still lightly tinted with the last rays of light as the rider stopped and slid off the horse. After looking around to see if they were followed, the man let out a deep sigh and sat down on a rock.

Inuyasha watched his savior intently for a few seconds. He knew those mannerisms, he knew that sigh. Then the rider did something surprising, he jumped up quickly, as if remembering something, and let out a piercing whistle.

Soul Stealer made his way out of some bushes not too far away, and trotted over to stand near the rider's horse.

-_O hell no. That man thinks he can control my horse. There are only two people that he'll even let touch him, me and Kag...- _

Inuyasha walked over to the other rider and stood in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!!!" Barked Inuyasha facing the still masked rider who he already knew too well.

"I'm the one who just saved your butt that's who." Snapped back a voice who Inuyasha knew as well as his own.

Stepping back, he grabbed the clothe covering the riders face and threw it to the ground. He let lose a sound that sounded eerily like a growl as he stepped back and turned around briefly.

"KAGOME!! DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Inuyasha knelt down and hit the ground with his fist. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!"

Kagome was furious. She walked over to Inuyasha, crouched down and poked him hard in the chest," YOU UNGREATFUL DOG!!! If I hadn't been there you would have been killed!!!"

"Who cares, you could have been hurt. What were you thinking doing something as stupid as riding into that street alone?"

"I care," Kagome cried back, "have you ever even considered what I would go through if you died?"

"From what I saw today I think that you can get by just fine on your own." Inuyasha scoffed a little bitterly, "I don't think it really matters at all to you since I don't even know who you are."

Kagome looked as if he had just slapped her, "That's not fair Inuyasha. My life is complicated; I didn't need you to get mixed up in it too."

"Let's see I have been shot, beat up, and mobbed a number of times because I obviously am not mixed up in it now. I wonder what would happen to me if I actually had anything to do with what is going on. I don't think that's it Kagome; I think you think I'm too stupid and untrustworthy to know your big complicated life."

Kagome looked stunned and hurt by the accusation, but Inuyasha was turned away and didn't notice. "I don't want you to be worried about my problems alright. I don't want you to have to deal with them too."

Inuyasha turned around and looked Kagome. His face was a mixture of anger and pain. "What if I want to know your problems? What if I want to be a part of your life?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha open mouthed and a little puzzled. He continued, "Ever since I met you I've tried to protect you from something you would never tell me. You know more about me than any living person, and I probably don't even know your real name. Kagome, who are you?"

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha towards horizon concentrating on the light glow as if it held the answer to his question. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she looked at him. In a frustrated and exhausted voice she answered. "I was only trying to protect you."

Inuyasha would have laughed at that if Kagome hadn't been so serious. Some protection he had gotten being surrounded and shot at in near death situations twice in the last week. Not to mention the fact that she was trying to protect **him**, the feared Dog Demon bandit! The half savage most people wouldn't even stand near. More people wanted his head on a platter than Kagome had probably met in her whole life.

"Kagome I don't need protection, and look what good that has done me so far." He walked up to her and looked straight into her face, as if examining the lines on it would tell him what he needed, "I always knew you weren't who you said you were and I never asked you for the truth, but now I am, and you sure as hell better tell me the truth."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the last comment, "You know sometimes you really are nice, and then you have to go be an insensitive jerk."

Walking over to the rock she was sitting on before, Kagome and sat down. "Come on sit down, I'll tell you everything. I don't know where Sango and Miroku are, so we have some time."

Inuyasha walked over and sat down cross legged next to her. Kagome looked back at the answer giving horizon, and started her story.

"My name is Kagome Miko. I was part of the famous and amazingly wealthy Miko family that had such a stronghold on the West for many years.

"I was born in England and moved here with my mother and father to join the rest of the family when I was four or five. We were a very close family, and all lived on the family ranch about twenty miles down river from Mercy. There were only six of us; my grandfather, my mom, my father, Uncle Richard and my nearly identical cousin Kikyou. When I was ten my little brother Souta was born but there were still only six of us, because my father died shortly after from consumption. It was us six that were the heart of the Miko family.

"As soon as we moved to the West I started training along with Kikyou. My grandfather was a brilliant man but also paranoid. He never trusted body guards, and believed that any member of his family should be able to defend themselves against any attackers, so at the age of six I learned to ride, rope, fight and shoot with any gun or bow I was strong enough to hold. Many people criticized him for his methods saying that it was crazy to teach such things to girls and at such a young ages, but in the end his lunacy was what saved my brother's and mine's life.

"I heard Sango talking about the training we went through and our fighting skills the other day when you had her tell you about the Mikos, but she only got it half right. Kikyou was amazing in everything while I could never live up to her. It was the way we wanted it, she was focused and driven and I was more of a little crazy kid. I was never jealous, originally, and she didn't rub it in; we were actually near inseparable for most of our childhoods. You could say we were like a ying and yang.

"All the trouble started about a year before the ranch was attacked, when Uncle Richard was killed. You probably didn't know about it, no one did. He was going to take over the Miko family business interests within the next year because grandfather was getting to old to handle everything, but he was taken out by a sharpshooter one day while he was out riding with Kikyou. She didn't handle it well; she shut down and would walk around in a half daze. She started snapping at me that I didn't try hard enough in training and that one day I would end up just like her father. We got into a lot of fights that last year and we starting to compete in everything.

"Outside the family the problems started getting worse too. Grandfather tried to hide it from us but we all knew that he was worried and that something was going to happen. There were rumors of an insider on our ranch being a traitor, and everyone was on edge. My grandfather started taking measures to protect, or at least hide everything he found of extreme importance. Any of our wealth that was not in banks across the country was transported to caves he had turned into vaults and the Shikon-no-tama was given to Kikyou for special protection, though I never did see it."

Kagome stopped her narrative for a second. Her face was completely blank, but her eyes were heavy with pain and sorrow. Her breathing was getting faster and her hands were clinched in tight fists that were shaking a little. She had never told this to anyone, not even had she run over the events in her head.

Unlike Sango she never sought revenge, she sought peace but it was the one thing she could never have. Her past would never just leave her alone; it would always haunt her.

Inuyasha was starting to feel bad about making Kagome go through all of this. He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder but she jumped and scooted away in response.

"No, I have to do this. I need to get it all out."

Closing her eyes a brief second she started again.

"I remember very little of the night we were attacked. The heat that summer had been as oppressive as it has been recently and everything seemed to be at a boiling point that night. I couldn't sleep because of the heat, so instead I was wandering the compound trying to cool off. I remember walking back slowly to the main house and being pulled into a storage closet by Kikyou. She had been out training and so wasn't in the main building with the rest of our family. She said that we were under attack and most of the servants were already killed. We didn't know if the rest of our family had been able to make it out of the building that was now crawling with Black Spiders.

"I am not sure everything that happened after that, but we some how made it into our sleeping quarters and we split up. I went to go find Souta who had, by the will of God, fallen off his bed that night and was curled up under it. Grabbing him and a blanket I wrapped him up and carried him out since he was still too drowsy to think on his own.

"By that time, most of the building was over run by the Spiders frantically searching for something. I finally found a way out and just as I was approaching the door, the leader of the Black Spiders stood in my way. His face was one of the devil, and he started taunting me saying that there was no way out and to just hand over the Shikon-no-Tama. I turned and ran.

"After what seemed like an eternity I found an open window and climbed out. I started to wander around, trying to keep hidden from all the people still looking for Souta and me. It was then that I saw and talked to Kikyou for the last time. She said that we were the only ones left, and that I needed to get Souta to safety. I pleaded with her to come but she said she would follow later and right now her job was to slow everyone down. She handed me her necklace that she barely let anyone even look at, and told me to keep it safe for her. The last thing I remember was looking back at her as she lit a flaming arrow and aimed at the munitions storage.

"Something must have hit me in the head from the explosion, because when I awoke it was just breaking dawn and I was slumped over a grazing horse, soaking wet with Souta still in my arms. After a few days of wandering and begging food off in towns and trying to keep a low profile, we came across one of the traveling Western shows. They were making a brief stop in the West to recruit people before heading back to the East coast and Europe. I auditioned as a performer and got taken, along with Souta, with the show.

"We spent five years traveling with the show. I learned to trick ride better than almost anyone else with the show, and my shooting talent was always one of the best. We went throughout the east coast and over to Europe. It was a good life, and since I almost always wore face paint and we never stayed in one place long, it was the perfect place for Souta and me to hide.

"After five years our luck ran out however. On our tour back to the West I was given my own act that I couldn't refuse. It wasn't a big act but it was still put on some of the posters in the towns we went through, and that was how they found us again.

"Souta got attacked one night while he was walking outside after a show. I found and saved him just in time, but it was still too dangerous to stay with the show. We escaped that night and spent a few months wandering place to place. By chance we came across an older couple that had lost their son and need an extra hand with their small ranch. I made Souta stay with them but I couldn't; it put them all in too much danger.

"A few months later I wandered into Mercy where you found me and took me to the Shrine Inn. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did in Mercy. I knew they were close on my heels, but I just couldn't leave Mercy. It was the first place I felt truly at peace and happy since my childhood. I was so stupid to let my guard down and it almost got you killed. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at the ground. She didn't feel like seeing what might be on Inuyasha's face, she didn't want to see him looking at her as if she was a completely different person. All she wanted was to go back a few weeks when she would be sitting on the back porch with Inuyasha fighting over something completely stupid while Miroku would be speaking of some new woman he had met.

Kagome sat there dreading whatever words Inuyasha might say next. She didn't want pity and she didn't want more questions, but neither came as Inuyasha scooted over closer to Kagome. The only thing he did was put his arms around her and let her lean against his shoulder.

There they sat for a long time not thinking about anything, just relaxing and staring at the sky as stars started to slowly appear.

- - -

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

(Even if you want to flame it, I find them really interesting.)

To past 

HellKeeper, Squeekers, Mini Nicka, bakaonna, inuyasha88, "Pig" Josh, Shadow of an angel, queeney, A. Nonny Mouse, Mika, and Ana. All of you guys are amazing (especially those of you who review on almost every chapter). It's really nice to know people are actually reading my story.

Media Miner-

Thanks to Aitu, Aurorathorn (you are right, all made up characters will have western names. it makes it easier to realize what characters are taken from Inuyasha and which ones will probably not have a big part in the story), Y(your criticism and non pushy nature is extremely helpful) , Cindyve13, and Rokage. You five write more in your reviews than any other people. Always much love to you.


End file.
